90 ans plus tard
by isalange
Summary: Edward et Bella se sont connus en 1918, mais ils ont été séparés quand Edward est devenu vampire. Ils se retrouvent 90 ans plus tard, tous les deux vampires. Quand Bella a été changé ?
1. Début & Chapitre 1 POV Edward 1918

90 ans plus tard.

Résumé: Edward et Bella se sont connus en 1918, mais ils ont été séparés quand Edward est devenu vampire. Ils se retrouvent 90 ans plus tard, tous les deux vampires. Quand Bella a été changé ?

Disclamer: je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer. J'ai emprunté l'histoire de la sage Twilight en raison que je suis accro depuis que je l'ai lu la première fois.

Notes de l'auteur: J'ai gardé des détails importants de la saga, mais l'histoire en tant que telle.

Début

Point de vue d'Edward

Qui aurait cru qu'un destin peut changer du tout au tout en l'espace de deux mois ? J'ai connu l'amour véritable, mais un mois et demi après, j'ai été damné pour l'éternité.

Le destin a voulu se montrer de nouveau quand il m'a fait revoir mon âme-sœur, mais simplement 90 ans après l'après perdu la première fois. J'avais vécu dans le désespoir profond tout ce temps.

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Je suis né à Chicago le 20 juin 1901, mais depuis 1918, je suis un vampire après failli mourir de la grippe espagnol. Mon âme-sœur est ma singer que j'ai cru avoir tué quand j'étais un jeune vampire.

Voici les points tournants de mon histoire.

Partie 1

Chicago 1918.

J'étais revenu de ma quinzaine de la guerre. Je devais retourner dans deux semaines et je voulais en profiter pour voir mes parents. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis plus de six mois. J'ai eu cinq mois d'entraînement militaire intensif et j'ai fait ma première quinzaine immédiatement après. J'étais dans les derniers recrus et j'ai subi mon entraînement sur place. Habituellement, c'est différent, mais étant donné que je suis le filleul d'un des supérieurs, j'ai été exempté. Je suis un cas à part en raison de mes 16 ans. J'ai toujours voulu combattre, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de mon paternel.

J'arrive au manoir aux petites heures du matin. Le voyage de l'Europe à l'Amérique a été long et épuisant. Je vais à ma chambre à l'étage en silence. En passant devant la chambre d'ami, je vois un sublime ange. Elle est face à la vitrine. Ses cheveux bruns foncé lui arrivent à la taille. Sa jaquette blanche luit à la lumière de la Lune. Elle doit être prise avec des insomnies. Quand j'ai des vagues de composition, il m'arrive souvent d'avoir des insomnies.

Je voulais aller la voir pour vérifier si j'ai des hallucinations, mais mon corps réclamait mon lit. Quand je suis fatigué à l'extrême, je ne me fis pas à mes yeux, car j'ai des illusions. Je peux évaluer très mal mes distances. J'ai déjà imaginé pleins de choses irréelles. Je vais alors dans mon lit et je rêve que je caresse les doux cheveux de l'ange. Ça m'étonne que je rêve à une femme puisqu'habituellement, aucune de mon âge ne m'intéresse.

Je n'ai besoin que quelques heures de sommeil pour recharger mes batteries, alors même si je m'étais couché à 3 heures ce matin, la lumière du soleil me réveille vers les 9 heures. Ma chambre est du côté est, donc les premiers rayons de soleil viennent toujours ici. J'adore regarder le soleil se lever, mais cette fois, je l'ai complètement oublié. C'est vrai que l'odeur des grillades a attiré mon attention. Mon odorat est le premier sens que j'utilise. Privé de mon odorat, je me sens affaibli.

Je descends l'escalier de bois en pensant au bel ange de la nuit. J'ai voulu vérifier dans la chambre d'ami, mais il n'y avait plus personne. J'ai sûrement rêvé éveillé. L'escalier principal donne directement à la salle à manger.

Mon père est un brillant avocat et qui est très populaire dans la ville de Chicago. C'est pour cette raison que nous habitons dans un manoir et que nous sommes assez à l'aise financièrement. Nous sommes dans la première classe lors des relations publiques. Nous sommes souvent invités à des bals de bienséances que je déteste amplement. La haute société a ses inconvénients, mais les serviteurs sont à nos petits soins. Ça ne me dérange par contre pas de me débrouiller en cuisine ou autre tâche dans la maison.

**Bien le bonjour, mr Edward**, dit le majordome en tassant ma chaise pour que je m'assoie.

**Edward ! Quand es-tu arrivé ?** demande ma mère, Élisabeth en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Je suis arrivé ce matin, mère,** dis-je pour la première fois.

**Edward ! Je suis très heureux que tu sois revenu**, dit mon père, Edward Sénior en me donnant une claque amicale dans mon dos.

Je porte le nom d'Edward Anthony Masen Junior. Je n'aime pas le junior, mais je suis quand même fier de porter le nom de mon père. Ça me réchauffait le cœur de voir la joie de mes parents. Ils étaient contents de revoir leur fils unique. Mon père n'a pas toujours apprécié mon choix de carrière. Il aurait voulu que je reprenne sa relève en pratiquant le droit, mais j'aimais mieux combattre pour ma patrie. Si j'avais eu un autre choix, j'aurais choisi la médecine puisque j'adore les gens. Je suis capable de lire facilement les gens avec leurs regards ou leurs mimiques. Je devine quasiment leurs pensées.

Mon parrain m'a donné le goût de combattre puisque je le considère comme mon idole. Mon parrain, William James Masen Senior, est colonel dans l'armée et il m'avait promis que je pouvais rentrer dans la réserve lors de son dernier déplacement. Mon père n'a pas du tout aimé que son frère se mêle de cette histoire, mais étant donné que je suis proche de lui, il ne pouvait pas me retenir.

Dès que je vais retourner dans l'unité militaire, ça va être sûrement différent puisque mon parrain a été blessé par un kamikaze. D'après les sources, ils pensent que je ne vais pas y retourner, mais nous allons voir cela quand ça va être le moment. Selon mon cousin, William Junior, fils du Colonel Masen, je ne peux pas revenir dans la réserve tant et aussi longtemps que je n'ai pas 18 ans. Je suis âgé simplement de 16 ans, je vais 17 dans deux semaines.

C'est pendant ma réflexion que j'entends le plus magnifique son musical. Étant donné que je suis moi-même pianiste et que j'ai la musique comme un sens inné, je me lève pour suivre le doux son de la flûte de Pan. J'ai toujours trouvé que la flûte de Pan a un son divin. Tous les sons des flûtes attirent mon attention.

C'est en entrant dans la pièce où est installé mon piano à queue que je découvre la personne jouant cette merveille. Assise sur mon piano avec élégance, l'ange de ma nuit dernière jouait de la flûte de Pan avec une profonde concentration. Avec les yeux fermés, elle se laissait aller à sa dernière composition. Un artiste sait reconnaître une œuvre originale. Je me demande qui est l'inspiration de cette fantastique mélodie.

Qui est cette femme sublime qui semble à l'aise dans ma demeure ? Pourquoi est-elle dans mon sanctuaire ? Moi qui aie toujours eu aucune attirance pour la gente féminine, me voilà amoureux de la plus belle créature divine sur Terre. Cette fille doit être un ange descendu sur Terre pour venir chercher une âme damnée. J'espère que c'est moi.

Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre, mais là, je dois modifier mes croyances. Puisque je n'ai jamais été attiré par aucune femme avant, je croyais que mon cœur était absent, mais en voyant cet ange, je l'ai senti à sa place pour la première fois. Tomber amoureux juste en voyant une femme qui me plaît, j'aurais jamais cru que ça allait m'arriver un jour. J'ai déjà lu dans les livres à l'eau de rose que nous pouvons rencontrer notre âme-sœur. La preuve de cet amour pur est de tomber amoureux dès le premier regard.

**Je vois que tu as entendu notre invitée, **dit ma mère en me sortant de mes pensées.

**Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas interrompre votre rencontre, mais j'ai eu une onde d'inspiration cette nuit et je voulais la jouer,** dit la plus voix au monde. Avec cette touche de repentir, elle est encore plus mignonne.

**Tu es toute pardonnée, miss Swan. J'en connais un qui peut partir à des années lumières quand il compose ses chansons. Dans ces moments-là, il ne faut pas essayer de lui parler sinon c'est parler à un mur. Votre rencontre ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Edward, je te présente Isabella Marie Swan, ta future épouse. Miss Swan, je te présente mon fils unique, ma fierté, Edward Anthony Masen Junior, **dit ma mère en faisant les présentations et en surveillant ma réaction.

Je partais pour m'opposer, mais je me rappelle de vive négociation que j'ai eue avec mon père avant mon départ. J'ai accepté avec réticence son entente. Tant et aussi longtemps que j'étais célibataire, je pouvais combattre, mais si mon père me trouve une promise potable, je dois rester à la maison. Il ne voulait pas que ma future femme vive la même inquiétude que ma marraine quand mon parrain est parti. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile à ma marraine d'élever ses enfants seuls. Mes cousins ont été par contre très sages comparé à d'autres garnements de notre âge. La seule inquiétude de ma marraine est de savoir quand son premier fils va vouloir se caser. Il a 2 ans de plus que moi. Je suis sûre que ma mère vivait un grand stress à mon sujet. Je suis son seul fils, la prunelle de ses yeux. Je suis important pour elle et je suis ce qui lui est de plus important. Si j'avais été une fille, je serais identique à ma mère. Nous avons les yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux cuivre des Halen. J'ai hérité de la grandeur de mon père. J'ai aussi hérité de son sourire en coin qui fait craquer les filles. Mes parents se demandent encore aujourd'hui où j'ai pris ma manie de ne jamais vouloir me peigner.

J'aurais dû m'en douter que mon père chercherait une promise pendant mon absence. Je me demande combien il en a vu avant de découvrir cette perle. J'avais mis une liste avec la description de la fille de mes rêves. Je croyais qu'une telle femme n'existait pas. Est-ce que la beauté parfaite à mes yeux a aussi les qualités que je recherche.

Je voulais une fille brune. Je déteste les blondes. Je les trouve vaniteuse et superficielle. Une caractéristique de respecter puisque j'ai vu ses magnifiques cheveux bruns lui arriver à la taille cette nuit. Ce main, elle s'est fait une simple queue de cheval.

La couleur des yeux m'importait peu, mais je souhaitais avoir une fille qui a les yeux expressifs. Avec miss Swan, je suis servi puisque je vois son âme innocente dans ses superbes yeux bruns chocolat. Je ne vois aucun maquillage, elle aime être naturelle comme celle que j'apprécie.

La façon simple de porter sa robe montre que c'est une fille qui ne veut pas attirer l'attention. Je déteste toutes les filles qui portent trop de bijoux ou de babioles destinés à attirer l'attention ou montrer qu'elles sont plus riches que d'autres. Je me fous que la fille soit la plus riche ou la plus pauvre, je veux savoir qui elle est. Avec la simplicité de Miss Swan, je vois automatiquement qui elle est. Les seuls bijoux que je voudrais que ma promise porte sont ceux que je lui offrirais.

Je voulais continuer de remémorer ma liste dans ma tête en détaillant la fille devant moi que j'appréciais vraiment de plus en plus, mais ma mère me sort de mes pensées.

**Edward, je sais que c'est rapide, mais tu as moins de 24 heures pour te décider de t'unir ou non, mais je souhaite grandement que ta réponse est positive,** dit ma mère pour que je réagisse.

**Je suppose que la date a été fixée ? **demande-je, réticent.

La façon subtile que ma mère m'a demandé de répondre seulement par l'affirmative, je la connais depuis un peu trop longtemps. Elle le fait expressément pour montrer c'est quoi le bon choix selon elle. J'hais quand mes parents me mettent au pied du mur et quand ils prennent une décision à ma place. J'avais accepté que mon père me trouve une promise, mais pas que le mariage soit immédiatement célébré. J'ai maintenant 16 ans, presque 17, alors j'aimerais pouvoir gérer ma vie.

**Dans deux semaines, Edward, soit à ton 17e anniversaire. Miss Swan a voulu personnellement te rencontrer en raison qu'elle voulait te connaître un peu avant le grand jour,** dit ma mère.

Deux semaines !! Si je refuse, il faut tout canceller, mais si je l'accepte, est-ce qu'elle va être heureuse avec moi. Je dois l'avouer, elle me plaît grandement, mais est-ce réciproque ? J'espère surtout qu'elle ne connait pas ma réputation d'homme très difficile.

**Je vais vous laisser discuter. En vous connaissant un peu, ça va faciliter les décisions pour Edward, **dit ma mère en fermant la porte derrière elle.


	2. Chapitre 2 POV Edward 1918

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 2.

Je me retrouve donc seule avec le sublime ange. J'étais vraiment confus dans ma décision. Je voulais accepter, mais je ne voulais pas avoir une femme forcée à se marier avec moi. J'ai déjà vu des couples unis par des mariages arrangés et la femme n'était pas toujours heureuse. Décidément, ce matin, je suis toujours perdu dans mes réflexions puisque je me fais encore sortir de mes pensées :

**Je suis désolée de vous sortir de vos rêveries, mais je tiens à vous dire que je suis ici de bonne volonté. J'ai surpris nos pères entrain de parler de l'entente que votre père et vous avez pris. J'ai su plus tard que votre père a commencé ses recherches avec mon père et ça immédiatement conclu,** dit-elle pour me rassurer.

Elle se doutait que j'allais me poser la question sur le nombre de candidates. Elle est la première et la seule femme que mon père a vue. Mon père a l'œil plus juste que je pensais.

**J'ai entendu les volontés de votre liste et je me suis sentie décrite comme personne d'autres avaient réussi à me déchiffrer à ce point, **dit Isabella d'une voix timide.

La fille de mes rêves existe vraiment. Elle est devant moi dans toute sa gloire et son nom est Isabella Marie Swan.

**J'ai interrompu leurs conversations en me proposant comme promise potentielle. Votre père était content de cette tournure. Mon père m'a fait avouer devant le vôtre que je souhaitais vous rencontrer depuis la première fois que j'ai entendu parler de vous,** dit-elle en rougissant.

Ces marques de timidité m'étaient totalement inattendues. Ça lui donnait encore plus de charme. Je lui plaisais avant même que je la rencontre aujourd'hui. Où avait-elle entendu parler de moi ? Qui est son père pour que mon père parle ouvertement de notre projet ?

**Votre père est venu à notre demeure, il y a une semaine. Quand il est retourné chez lui, il y a deux jours, je l'ai accompagné pour pouvoir vous connaître un peu. Votre parrain, je crois, avait envoyé une missive à votre père lui disant que vous allez arriver dans les prochains jours. Votre mère a fixé immédiatement la date, malgré que j'aie peur de votre refus,** dit-elle en regardant le sol.

Pendant tout son monologue, elle ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois. Elle est une personne timide et ça doit lui avoir pris toute son énergie pour s'ouvrir devant moi.

Mon parrain sait donc que je vais me marier prochainement. C'est pour cette raison que l'armée ne sait pas cassé la tête pour arranger ma situation d'exception. Les militaires savaient que je n'allais pas retourner combattre dans deux semaines. Je me suis demandé aussi pourquoi mes camarades m'ont dit bonne chance quand je suis parti. Mon cousin William Junior est du genre taquin, alors je pensais que c'était une plaisanterie. Maintenant, je le sais.

**Merci pour votre explication, miss Swan. Tutoyons-nous si nous allons nous marier dans deux semaines,** demande-je.

Je la vois acquiescer avec la tête.

**J'aurais une couple de questions à te poser si tu me le permets. J'aimerais que tu me regardes lorsque tu vas répondre puisque j'ai besoin de voir tes yeux pour me décider, s'il te plaît**, dis-je.

Je vois ses beaux yeux bruns se lever timidement vers moi. Je l'ai demandé de me regarder puisque je veux voir si je suis capable d'identifier si elle me dit une vérité ou un mensonge. Je souhaite aussi la contempler.

**Premièrement, qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur moi pour vouloir tant me rencontrer ? Où m'as-tu vu pour la première fois, car je crois que tu me connaissais déjà de vu, il me semble, **demande-je, curieux.

**Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré en personne avant aujourd'hui. J'ai vu un portrait de ta famille dans le musée qui appartient à mon père. Le musée des Swan est le plus populaire dans tout l'État du Washington. Je crois que ton père est un grand donateur, **dit-elle.

**Et ?**, dis-je pour qu'elle continue.

**Mon regard s'est arrêté sur le tien. Je te trouvais fascinant, alors j'ai demandé à mon père qui étais-tu. Je dois reconnaître que le portrait n'est pas a****ussi parfait que tu l'es,** s'interrompt Isabella en rougissant de plus belle.

Elle est gênée de m'avouer que je lui plais. Elle vient en plus de m'avouer qu'elle me trouve parfait. Mon cœur s'accélère en attendant cela.

**J'ai appris que tu aimais la musique et la lecture. Mes deux passions. Tes critiques au sujet des femmes faciles, ton respect pour ton père, ton amour pour ta mère, ton désir de combattre, ton idolâtrie pour ton parrain m'ont incité davantage à vouloir te rencontrer. J'ai été déçue quand j'ai appris que tu commençais ta formation militaire, mais je gardais cette once d'espoir de pouvoir te rencontrer un jour. Alors quand ton père a parlé du projet de t'unir avec quelqu'un, mon souhait de te rencontrer est revenu encore plus fort puisque la femme de tes rêves est ma description, **dit-elle les yeux brillants.

Entendre de pareilles déclarations ne fait que renforcer les débuts de sentiments que j'ai pour elle. Il n'y a plus de doute là-dessus, je suis prêt à épouser Isabella Swan. Elle est ma destinée, mon âme-sœur, celle que j'attendais sans le savoir, celle avec qui je voudrais vivre indéfiniment. Il reste à trouver le moment de confirmer mon acceptation de me marier avec elle. Elle sait que je suis difficile et ça l'incitait davantage à me connaître.

**Isabella, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi avant aujourd'hui et je le regrette amplement. Quand je suis arrivé cette nuit, je t'ai vu debout dans ta chambre, j'ai été tout de suite charmée. Je voulais aller te voir, mais j'ai cru que je rêvais, alors j'ai été me coucher. Je suis bien content que tu ne sois pas un rêve. Ta beauté est magnifique au clair de lune comme à la lumière des chandelles, **dis-je timidement.

Mon sanctuaire est toujours allumé uniquement par des chandelles qui entourent la pièce où est déposé mon piano. Je n'ai jamais été aussi intimidé par une jeune fille. Les phrases romantiques sortent de ma bouche toutes seules en présence de cet ange.

**Deuxièmement, quelles caractéristiques que tu crois avoir en commun avec ma liste. Je crois pouvoir avec le dernier mot,** dis-je en reprenant mes esprits.

**C'est évident que je suis brune et naturelle. Je n'aime pas passer des heures à me pomponner. Les hommes devraient m'accepter telle que je suis, car je ne veux pas me changer pour plaire,** dit-elle.

Une femme qui a du charme naturelle et du caractère. J'adore ça. Elle n'est pas du tout superficielle. Elle ne pense pas seulement avec son corps comme le trois-quarts des femmes qui veulent de moi.

**Sans être une érudite, je sais dire mon opinion et j'ai une bonne connaissance en différentes matières. J'adore les livres. Je peux oublier complètement la notion du temps quand je suis entrée dans un livre que j'adore. J'ai déjà oublié de me coucher tellement que je voulais finir mon livre. C'est vrai que les livres de romance me plaisent particulièrement, mais j'ai lu beaucoup d'autres sortes de livres qui pourraient être de bons sujets de conversations,** dit-elle avec passion.

**Moi aussi, les livres sont ma vie, mais je ne suis non plus un érudit,** dis-je simplement.

C'est évident que les livres sont une source de divertissement et d'apprentissage pour elle comme pour moi. Les livres sont ma deuxième passion après la musique.

**J'aime les choses simples. Si tu l'as écrit dans tes critères de sélection, c'est que tu aimes cela. Une marche dans la forêt est une sortie pour moi. De plus, je dois avouer que je suis un peu maladroite. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans les sorties mondaines. J'y vais plus par obligation,** dit-elle avec culpabilité.

**N'aie pas honte, Isabella, je suis pareil. C'est un supplice d'assister à des bals pour courtiser d'autres filles. Avec leurs froufrous, il n'y en a pas une qui cherche à être naturelle,** dis-je.

**Ça doit être une torture pour toi en ce moment,** dit Isabella en évitant mon regard.

**Je dois admettre que je ne me sens pas bien quand je rencontre des filles, mais aujourd'hui, c'est une exception. C'est la première fois que j'éprouve du plaisir à discuter avec une jeune femme. C'est aussi la première fois qu'une me plaît,** dis-je sincère.

Le belle ange se tourne vers moi pour chercher le mensonge, car elle sait très bien que je n'aurais pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour trouver des filles faciles. Avec mon rang dans la société et mon charme, j'aurais pu avoir toutes les filles pour une nuit si j'aurais voulu. Avec la réputation de mon cousin de volage, il y a plusieurs filles qui croient que je le suis aussi.

**Je te dis la stricte vérité, Isabella. Depuis mon début d'adolescence, j'ai toujours vu les filles avec un œil très critique. C'est vrai que c'est hautain, mais je ne me suis jamais laissé aborder,** dis-je.

**Alors pourquoi maintenant ? **demande-t-elle, craintive.

**Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille qui m'attire au premier regard comme tu m'as fait. Je ne me suis jamais imaginé mon futur avec une fille comme je fais présentement. C'est la première fois que je sens mon cœur s'affoler par des déclarations**, dis-je en tentant de lui prendre sa main pour la mettre sur mon cœur en chamaille.

Elle voit mon approche, mais elle se dégage avant que j'ai eu temps de la saisir. Elle a rougi par contre quand elle a vu mes intentions.

**Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est la musique. Je compose et joue de la flûte de Pan depuis que j'ai commencé à parler,** dit-elle en reprenant où elle s'était arrêtée dans ma liste.

Elle a changé de sujets, car elle se sentait intimidée par les déclarations que je lui avais faites. Quand elle parlait de sa flûte de Pan, je la voyais la caresser avec ses doigts délicats.

Depuis que je suis rentré dans la pièce, elle est toujours restée assise sur le piano. Ses jambes sont collées sur le même côté comme le veut l'étiquette de la jeune femme bien élevée. Pendant son monologue au début de notre conversation, je suis allé m'assoir sur le banc pour être plus à l'aise.

**Ma première passion, tu es assise dessus. Le piano est ma propriété dont je suis le plus fier. Je l'ai acheté en ramassant mon allocation. Je l'ai depuis trois années. Celui de mes parents a été donné à une de mes cousines, **dis-je en flattant les touches ivoire.

**Est-ce que j'ai mal fait en m'installant de la sorte,** demande Isabella timide.

**Non, pas du tout. Seule une personne passionnée de musique est autorisée à entrer dans cette pièce, **dis-je en continuant de toucher le clavier.

**Ta mère me l'a dit quand j'ai visité la maison. Quand j'ai joué le première fois de ma flûte dans ma chambre, ta mère m'a dit que je pouvais venir ici. C'est un endroit calme et relaxant, **dit-elle.

**Je l'appelle mon sanctuaire. Je venais pratiquement tous les jours avant mon départ. Mon piano m'a vraiment manqué. Veux-tu faire un duo,** dis-je en dégourdissant mes doigts.

Elle hésitait, mais elle a débuté avec une ancienne composition. Je ne connaissais pas la mélodie, mais j'ai quand même entré dans la cadence. Le duo était de toute beauté.

**Wow, magnifique berceuse !** dis-je en terminant de jouer la mélodie.

**Les étoiles m'ont inspiré cette mélodie, **dit-elle.

**J'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai adoré ta mélodie toute à l'heure, j'étais charmé, **dis-je en souriant.

**Est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir où est venu mon inspiration ?** demande-t-elle en rougissant.

La voir rougir me fait confirmer ma suspicion. Je dois être le sujet de cette mélodie.

**Oui, bien sûr, si c'est à ton aise, **dis-je.

**Même si je ne le suis pas, je dois te l'avouer. L'inspiration me vient de toi. Je pensais à ton portrait et la mélodie m'est apparue dans ma tête cette nuit. Comme si le destin a voulu que je compose cette mélodie pour que tu viennes à moi,** dit-elle.

**Si tu l'aurais joué cette nuit, je t'aurais déjà rencontré et j'aurais été aussi charmé,** dis-je.

Ma mère vient nous chercher pour le repas du midi. Ça faisait trois heures qui nous étions enfermés et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé. Après le duo, nous discutions de nos différents intérêts pour la musique. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne avec autant de similitudes avec moi.

Après l'heure du repas, j'amène ma nouvelle promise pour une promenade dans les environs. Je lui montre tout ce qui je trouve intéressant. Elle a le regard alerte et elle remarque beaucoup de chose que je ne prends pas le temps de m'en tenir compte. Je l'empêche quelques fois de tomber. Je sens une décharge électrique à chaque contact.


	3. Chapitre 3 POV Edward 1918

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 3.

L'après-midi est doux et il passe rapidement. Dans la fin de l'après-midi, soit une heure avant le repas du souper, je l'amène dans une petite clairière reculée de tous. J'y vais souvent quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je l'aide à s'assoir sur la couverture et je reste debout. Elle est emballée par la beauté de l'endroit.

**Je sais que ça ne fait que six heures, mais c'est comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours. Tu es celle que j'attendais sans le savoir. Tu es celle qui m'est destinée, mon âme-sœur. Sans toi, je ne suis que la moitié de moi-même. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi au moment que je t'ai vu dans la chambre d'ami. Isabella Marie Swan, acceptes-tu de m'épouser dans deux semaines ?** dis-je en mettant un genou en terre.

**Oui, je le veux, Edward. Tu es tellement romantique. Je suis aussi tombée amoureuse de toi au moment où j'ai vu ton port****rait. Quand je t'ai vu, je savais que j'étais à toi pour toujours, mais j'avais une crainte**, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je lui glisse la bague de ma grand-mère sur son doigt délicat. Une légère décharge électrique traverse nos deux corps rien qu'au contact de nos mains. Je me décolle un peu en sentant mon cœur s'emballer. Elle rougit de nouveau me confirmant qu'elle a senti la décharge.

Je m'assoie à côté d'elle et je fais une tentative pour lui caresser son visage céleste. Cette fois, elle se laisse toucher. Je sens son cœur battre à tout rompre à travers mes doigts quand j'arrive au niveau de son cou. Je fais une approche supplémentaire en approchant doucement mon visage du sien. Je sens son souffle saccadé. Nos lèvres se touchent avec une délicatesse fine, mais je sens la pulsion prendre le dessus et je commence à l'embrasser plus fermement. Son goût sublime me donne envie de la goûter davantage.

Elle se retrouve couchée sur la couverture et moi par-dessus entrain de s'embrasser avec passion. Je tente de rationaliser mon esprit puisque mon corps refuse de m'écouter. Grâce à notre manque de souffle, nous nous décollons un peu. Je remarque qu'elle était aussi déçue que moi de se décoller.

**Wow, tout un premier baiser,** dis-je encore haletant.

**Personne ne m'a dit que ça pouvait être aussi intense,** dit-elle encore sous les effets.

**Je crois que nous devrions rentrer. Je trouve important de garder notre vertu intacte avant notre mariage,** dis-je en tentant de me convaincre.

**Moi aussi, je trouve ça important. De plus, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de se marier dans deux semaines,** dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle a compris de quoi je parlais et elle m'a confirmé qu'elle en avait aussi envie que moi. Il faut que je ne pense pas à cela sinon je ne vais pas être capable de ne pas l'embrasser et si je la retouche, nous allons aller plus loin.

Je l'aide à se relever. Nous trébuchons un peu à cause de l'intensité de notre baiser. Elle regard plus amplement la bague. Elle brille de milles éclats sous les rayons du soleil.

**La bague est magnifique. Où l'as-tu acheté ? **demande-t-elle.

**Je l'ai reçu en cadeau d'héritage. Ma grand-mère me l'a donné et m'a fait promettre de la remettre à mon âme-sœur. Elle sait que je suis une personne qui ne va se marier qu'avec la personne qui lui est destinée. Elle était proche de moi. Encore plus que ma mère. Ma grand-mère disait que je ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon grand-père Halen, son mari, **dis-je en repensant à ma grand-mère.

**Depuis quand l'as-tu dans les poches ? **demande-t-elle.

**J'ai été la chercher dans ma chambre sur l'heure du midi. J'ai pris ma décision depuis notre conversation dans mon sanctuaire, dis-je. – Je sais que ça va paraître bizarre, mais est-ce que je peux te prendre par la main pour revenir à la maison, **demande-je timidement.

**Bien sûr que oui, **dit-elle en me donnant sa main.

Sa main est chaude et aussi moite que la mienne. Je crois que c'est en raison de notre timidité. Je sens le courant passé entre nous deux. C'est la première que je ressens ça et c'est vraiment intéressant. Nous revenons au manoir main dans la main. Pendant le trajet de retour, elle m'annonce que son surnom est Bella. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait m'appeler Ed. Je lui ai aussi dit qu'elle est la seule personne que je souhaite qui m'appelle comme ça.

Juste avant notre entrée dans la cours du manoir, je m'arrête, je me vire vers elle et je prends son visage entre mes mains. Je l'embrasse tout doucement. J'avais besoin de regoûter ses lèvres une dernière fois avant notre mariage.

Ma mère est emballée quand nous arrivons à la maison main dans la main. Elle explose de joie quand elle voit la bague de fiançailles. Elle a deviné ma décision et elle est ravie. Les deux prochaines semaines vont être actives puisqu'il reste beaucoup de choses à préparer pour notre union. Moi qui souhaitais avoir un petit mariage, me voilà pris avec la ville au complet pour assister à mon mariage. En plus, c'est mon anniversaire. Toutes les filles à qui j'ai un jour refusée leurs avances vont être jalouses de voir Isabella s'unir avec moi. Plus je regarde Isabella, plus je trouve belle et plus que je l'aime.

Deux semaines plus tard, soit le 20 juin 1918.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Je vais me marier avec mon âme-sœur. Je n'ai pratiquement pas vu Isabella depuis trois jours et je suis en manque de voir sa beauté. Les deux dernières semaines ont passé à une vitesse phénoménale. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'être seul avec elle. Ça m'a aidé par contre à préparer mon cadeau à Bella. Je lui ai composé une mélodie.

Les convives ont commencé à arriver depuis deux jours. J'ai pu discuter avec mon parrain. Je ne peux lui en vouloir de me cacher ma prochaine union. Premièrement, mon père ne voulait que je le sache de crainte que je fugue. Deuxièmement, sans cet arrangement, je n'aurais pas connu mon âme-sœur qui va devenir dans les prochaines minutes ma future femme.

Mon parrain est mon témoin. Il se tient avec des béquilles à cause de sa jambe cassée en raison d'un kamikaze. Un fou furieux s'est jeté sur mon parrain pour le tuer, mais il a été intercepté avant. Il a par contre démoli la jambe de mon parrain.

Je me tiens nerveusement à l'avant de l'église et je tente de me détendre. Quand l'entrée nuptiale débute, je me détourne dans l'espoir de voir mon ange. Les deux sœurs d'Isabella rentrent en compagnie de ses deux frères. Isabella est la dernière de 5 enfants. Sa mère et les conjoints sont dans la premier banc en avant.

Quand je la vois, je crois voir une illumination. Dans sa magnifique robe blanche, elle marche au côté de son père. Quand son père m'offre la main de sa fille, je suis totalement ému.

J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je me rappelle simplement d'avoir dit " oui, je le veux ", de lui avoir glissé son alliance au doigt. Notre baiser était simple, mais plein de promesse. Quand il est venu le temps de sortir de l'église, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle a gémi, mais elle s'est laissé faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle retombe avec sa robe de mariée. Sa mère a eu une drôle d'idée d'habiller sa fille avec la plus grande robe et elle savait que sa fille était maladroite. Même si elle aurait eu une robe petite, je l'aurais pris quand même dans mes bras. Elle est petite et j'adore quand elle est dans mes bras. Sentir ses bras autour de mon cou.

La soirée a été animée avec le nombre d'invités. Avant notre première valse, je lui ai offert mon cadeau spécial. Je me suis assis au piano. Malgré ma nervosité, j'ai entamé une douce mélodie. Bella a été mon inspiration. Je l'ai nommé La Berceuse de Bella.

Ma femme avait les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai été la retrouver. Elle l'a trouvé magnifique. Nous avons valsé et j'ai terminé avec un baiser plein de désir. Nous nous sommes dîtes pour la première fois " Je t'aime. "

Vers les minuits, nous sommes allés dans ma chambre. La réception se faisait à côté de chez mes parents. J'ai pu avoir ma première nuit d'amour. C'était tendre et gênant puisque c'était notre première fois à tous les deux. Nous avons sûrement aimé cela puisque nous avons recommencé les jours qui ont suivi. Le corps de Bella est magnifique et je suis fière de l'avoir épousée.


	4. Chapitre 4 POV Bella 1918

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 4.

Point de vue de Bella.

3 mois plus tard, soit le 13 septembre 1918.

« Bonne fête, Bella. » Comme j'aurais voulu qu'Edward me le dise aujourd'hui, mais non, je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir. Je ne pourrais plus jamais entendre sa douce voix veloutée. Mon Edward est partie à jamais.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais me promener les mains dans ses cheveux cuivre toujours désordonnés. Je ne pourrais plus me perdre dans ses yeux verts émeraude brillants. Plus jamais me coller contre lui dans ses bras protecteurs. Plus jamais qu'il me fasse l'amour avec tendresse et passion.

Un mois après notre mariage, mon mari est tombé malade. Il a attrapé la Grippe Espagnol qui ravage la ville de Chicago. Le virus est tellement mortel qu'une semaine à peine que mon mari a eu le diagnostic que la maladie l'a emportée en même temps que sa mère. Son père a rendu l'âme deux jours plus tôt.

Je n'ai pas pu rester auprès de son chevet puisque je m'évanouissais à toutes les fois que je vois une aiguille ou du sang. Je n'ai pas attrapé la maladie puisque j'attends mon premier enfant. Le bébé m'a protégé de la maladie. Si j'avais su que je serais protégée, j'aurais aimé mieux succomber en même temps que mon âme-sœur.

Je voulais l'annoncer à Edward le jour où j'ai appris qu'il avait succombé durant la nuit. Je me suis effondrée. Je ne pouvais avoir cet enfant sans lui. Ce projet d'avoir des enfants était avec lui, sans lui, ça ne peut pas marcher. Ma mère m'a ramené à Seattle deux mois, mais je voulais revoir mes souvenirs. L'enfant que je porte doit connaître son père même s'il est parti à jamais.

Je vais à l'endroit de son repos éternel soit au cimetière. Je vais voir sa pierre tombale. Il n'a pas eu de service rituel en tant que telle en raison qu'il avait dû être enterré immédiatement avant de propager l'épidémie.

" Edward Anthony Masen Junior

20 juin 1901 – 28 juillet 1918

Époux bien-aimé et fière fils

Tu vas être dans notre cœur pour toujours. "

J'accroupis sous le poids du chagrin. Je sais que je dois vivre pour 3e, mais sans la présence d'Edward, c'est difficile. C'était mon âme-sœur, je me sens vide sans lui. Je suis sûre que je ne vais jamais aimer d'autres hommes. Je ne me le permettrais pas.

Je caresse ma bedaine en parlant d'Edward à 3e, qui a maintenant 3 mois. C'est assuré que je vais appeler mon bébé le même nom que son père. Je dois au moins ça à mon Edward. Je sais qu'Edward n'a jamais aimé son junior de son nom, mais je dois honorer sa mémoire avec notre futur fils. J'espère grandement avoir un garçon.

Je n'entends pas la personne arriver, mais je sens des bras froids me prendre sèchement et des dents s'enfoncer dans mon cou. Je ne cherche pas à me défendre. Si je dois mourir, tant pis, je vais revoir mon Edward dans les cieux. Étant donné que je suis faible à cause de la perte d'Edward, je tombe immédiatement dans l'inconscience. Tout devient noir, mais aussi très chaud. Ça va devenir le point tournant de ma vie.


	5. Chapitre 5 POV Bella 1936

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 5

17 ans plus tard. 17 mars 1936.

Voilà 17 ans que je suis devenue vampire la date de mon 17e anniversaire en septembre 1918. Je n'ai pas vu le vampire qui m'a transformé. 17 ans aujourd'hui que j'ai accouché d'un humain. Un magnifique garçon qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. Je l'ai nommé Edward Anthony Masen 3e du nom, en l'honneur de mon Edward. Je m'étais promis quand j'ai tombé enceinte de continuer d'honorer la mémoire de mon Edward.

J'assiste avec difficulté à la transformation en vampire de mon fils. Anthony a attrapé la tuberculose et si je ne l'avais pas changé, il serait mort. J'aime mon fils d'un amour puissant, mais j'ai encore un trou béant dans mon cœur en raison qu'Edward est mort. Je n'accepte toujours pas que mon Ed est parti pour toujours. Je vais devoir souffrir de sa perte pour le reste de l'éternité puisque je suis maintenant immortelle.

Il y a 17 ans, Shirley McAdams, une vampire végétarienne m'a trouvé dans le cimetière de Chicago. J'avais commencé ma transformation. Elle n'a duré que deux jours. Le vampire qui m'a changé avait disparu après avoir commencé à m'abreuver de mon sang. Shirley est une vampire de 200 ans. Elle a été changée par erreur et quand elle a rencontré un vampire végétarien, elle a décidé de suivre son mode de vie sans vivre avec lui. Shirley venait de commencer son sevrage d'humain quand je l'ai rencontré.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai senti encore la présence de 3e dans mon ventre. Quand je l'ai dit à Shirley, elle a eu de la difficulté à me croire, car habituellement, les vampires perdent leurs enfants. Shirley a du avouer que j'avais une odeur attirante d'humain et qu'elle a envie de me boire. C'est mon enfant qui dégage cette odeur.

Je suis devenue immédiatement une vampire végétarienne. Je me force à boire du sang animal. J'ai toujours la nausée quand je sens du sang humain. Ma peur humaine du sang m'a immunisée. Une bonne chose puisque je ne serais pas capable de me nourrir d'humain. J'aimerais mieux mourir de soif, mais ça n'arriverait jamais.

J'ai accouché naturellement de mon fils. Je l'ai même nourrie au sein, car j'avais du lait. Normalement, les vampires n'ont plus de propriétés humaines, mais moi oui. Mes yeux sont devenus bruns auréolés d'argent. J'ai malheureusement recommencé à pleurer et à rougir. Je n'ai jamais été une humaine normale, alors pourquoi je serais une vampire normale. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le sang de mon fils attirant, malgré que ce soit un authentique humain. Je l'ai élevé comme une mère normale.

Mon amie a rencontré son partenaire, Andrew Stark pendant un séjour dans une ville. Il voyage maintenant avec nous. Il se nourrissait de sang humain, mais quand il a tombé amoureux de mon amie, il a décidé de se nourrir de sang animal. Il a immédiatement accepté la présence constante de mon fils qui est humain. Quand nous rencontrons des vampires normaux, ils nous disent que les Cullen et les Denali sont comme nous. Nous avons envie de les rencontrer, mais nous sommes tous gênés.

J'ignore comment Anthony va réagir au sang humain. Ça fait maintenant trois jours qu'Anthony hurle de douleur et j'ai vraiment hâte que ça soit terminé.


	6. Chapitre 6 POV Bella 2008

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 6.

Nord du Québec, 72 ans plus tard, soit 2008

Aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de rencontrer enfin les Cullen. Nous allons dans la même ville qu'eux et vérifier si nous pouvons nous allier. Les vampires végétariens ne sont pas beaucoup. Nous avons rencontré les Denali, mais la pratique des femmes pour conquérir des hommes ne m'ont guère intéressé. De plus, je ne souhaite pas refaire ma vie avec un autre homme, je n'ai aimé qu'un seul et je souhaite garder ma promesse intacte.

Depuis une vingtaine d'années, Shirley, Andrew, Anthony et moi avons rencontré un autre couple de vampires végétariens. Ils sont deux québécois qui sont encore ensembles depuis 200 ans. Ils ont commencé à se nourrir de sang humain, mais ils ont changé quand ils ont rencontré les Dénali. C'est pendant leur rencontre en Alaska que nous avons décidé de continuer notre route ensemble. Étant donné que les Tremblay ont l'apparence de 26-27 ans, ils passent pour nos tuteurs ou parents adoptifs.

En 72 ans, nous avons failli aller voir les Cullen souvent, mais nous avons changé d'idée à la dernière minute. Jean-Philippe Tremblay, notre tuteur parmi les humains, me taquine en disant que je vais peut-être m'intéressé au plus jeune des Cullen.

Jean-Philippe ignore son nom, mais il sait qu'il a 17 ans physiquement et qu'il est seul depuis 90 ans. Il a été transformé à la même époque que moi. Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas devenir mon partenaire, mais il peut être au moins mon ami. J'ignore si c'est lui, mais les filles de Denali disent qu'un des Cullen est très sexy, mais pas abordable. Tanya a tenté plusieurs fois de le séduire, mais il a toujours refusé ses avances. Tanya dit que la raison du désintéressement du vampire est une promesse humaine. Un peu comme moi qui refuse toute compagnie masculine.


	7. Chapitre 7 POV Edward 2008

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 7

Point de vue d'Edward

Forks, 90 ans plus tard, soit fin septembre 2008

Une autre journée au purgatoire. Ça peut être quoi la définition à l'endroit où tu es obligé de passer ta vie tous les ans et indéfiniment. Quand je parle de purgatoire, je parle de lycée. Carlisle a eu la bonne idée de me transformer quand j'avais 17 ans, donc je suis figé dans ce corps depuis 90 ans, mais plus pour bien longtemps. L'entente finit la semaine prochaine et ensuite, je vais pouvoir retrouver mon âme-sœur. Je vais demander au Volturi de me donner la mort pour que je puisse retrouver ma dulcinée si j'ai accès au Paradis bien sûre.

Il y a un mois, j'ai su comme tuer un vampire. Carlisle a interdit au reste de ma famille d'y penser depuis les 90 dernières années, mais une amie qui voulait que je sois sa conquête m'a dit comment je pouvais mourir en tentant de m'insulter. Tanya du Clan Dénali savait comment j'étais dépressif, mais elle a toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Alors après une tentative de séduction envers moi de sa part qui s'est avérée être un échec, elle m'a dit pour que je réagisse que je méritais d'être démembré et brûlé vif si je voulais vivre éternellement seul. Tanya est peut-être jolie, mais elle ne m'attire pas et ne va jamais m'attirer. Je n'ai aimé qu'une seule personne, Ma femme Isabella Swan-Masen

Je l'ai tuée les premiers mois où je suis devenu vampire. Je lui ai donné tout un cadeau de 17e anniversaire, je lui ai enlevé la vie. Je me morfonds depuis 90 ans puisque je suis mort depuis 1918. Je m'en veux terriblement et j'ai souhaité mourir depuis cette journée, mais Carlisle voulait me garder puisque je suis son premier compagnon. Carlisle m'a transformé en vampire en 1918. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à celle que j'aime. Esmé, ma mère adoptive, dit que c'est une renaissance, la vie de vampire. Je dis que je suis mort ou une coquille vide.

Ma sœur adoptive Alice m'a fait promettre de rester en vie encore pour deux semaines puisqu'il y a un nouveau clan de vampire végétarien qui vient à Forks. Elle m'a encore vu craquer pour une fille, mais je suis sûre qu'elle se trompe. Elle dit qu'elle voit toujours la même vision de moi enlaçant dans ma clairière une brunette, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé depuis plus de 50 ans. Alice prétend que c'est toujours la même fille que je vais aimer, mais elle ne se décide pas de nous rencontrer.

Quand je sors de ma Volvo argenté, je pousse un léger soupir. Je crois bien que les seules choses qui vont me manquer est ma Volvo, ma Aston Martin Vanquish et mon piano. Peut-être ma famille, mais sûrement pas Alice. Aujourd'hui, elle ne me laisse pas tranquille. Ce matin, j'ai encore piqué une crise de colère et la vaisselle a mangé la claque.

Quand je traverse le parking, je vois une nouvelle voiture, c'est une Ferrari bleu marine avec porte latérale sur le devant. Une voiture de ce genre, nous n'en voyons pas beaucoup dans le coin. C'est surtout un nouvel étudiant d'un lycée huppé qui veut impressionner les filles. C'est vrai que le Hummer orange à ses côtés ne laisse pas sa place aussi.

Habituellement, les nouvelles voitures m'intéressent, mais j'ai senti un parfum exquis que je n'ai pas senti depuis plus de 90 ans. Une odeur que je reconnaitrais parmi milles autres. Fraise, lavande et miel avec une touche nouvelle de soleil divin. C'était le parfum de ma moitié qui m'a fait succomber à son charme quand j'étais simple humain et qui m'a envouté quand j'étais jeune vampire. Un parfum si exquis que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de goûter et de détruire en même temps celle que j'aime. Cette odeur me donne des envies que je ne croyais pas que j'allais connaître en temps que créature de la nuit.

Ma conscience serait donc maintenant en accord parfait avec mon cœur. Si je sens de nouveau cette odeur, mais avec cette touche divine, mon âme-sœur serait devenu un ange qui vient me chercher. « Attends-moi mon amour, je vais te voir dans une semaine. », crie mon cœur. Les semaines vont être longues puisque nous commençons à peine celle-ci.

Ma sœur adoptive Rosalie claque des doigts devant mes yeux pour me sortir de ma rêverie. Depuis que j'ai senti cette odeur, je me suis transformé en statue et je n'ai pas entendu la première cloche.

Je vais donc à mon premier cours soit l'espagnol. Le purgatoire revient de plus bel, mais je sais que mon ange m'attend sur son nuage.


	8. Chapitre 8 POV Alice 2008

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 8

Point de vue d'Alice

Cafétéria à midi

Aujourd'hui comme tous les autres jours, j'ai réussi à tomber sur les nerfs d'Edward. Ça fait plus de 50 ans que j'ai une vision d'Edward enlaçant amoureusement une vampire. Je la vois devenir amie avec moi. Ces derniers mois, elle est encore plus claire. Je les vois dans la clairière d'Edward. Ils sont tous les deux habillés chics. Je les vois se coller pour aller beaucoup plus loin.

**Alice, pour l'amour de Dieu, veux-tu arrêter de penser à ça ? Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que je ne cèderais jamais pour une autre fille,** dit Edward en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Il lit mes pensées sans vraiment le vouloir.

Ce n'est pas normal de se torturer de même indéfiniment. Depuis quarante ans que j'essaie de le faire craquer et il me sort toujours la même excuse. Il s'est marié une fois et son serment reste valide à jamais malgré le décès de sa femme. Je crois que c'est une excuse fausse qui s'est inventé pour que nous le laissions tranquille. J'aimerais bien avoir une preuve matérielle pour confirmer qu'il a bel et bien été marié quand il était humain.

**C'est quoi, ça,** dit-il en montrer son alliance qu'il porte dans sa chaîne en or avec une croix qui porte toujours à son cou. Il l'a toujours dans son gilet, alors je n'ai jamais vu la preuve avant aujourd'hui. C'est une alliance authentique simple avec une inscription engravé. E & I June 20, 1918 Together Forever.

**C'est beau, j'ai la preuve, mais j'ai quand même ma vision**, dis-je.

Il se contente de rouler les yeux en guise de réponse. C'est pour montrer son scepticisme. C'est le seul de cette famille qui croit que les visions peuvent être changées. Les visions changent selon la décision, c'est vrai, mais personne ne peut empêcher que ça arrive.

C'est vrai que depuis moins de un mois, je vois Edward demander sa mort au Volturi. Je sais que s'il n'y a pas rencontré la fille avant la semaine prochaine, il va demander sa mort sans que nous puissions dire un mot, mais pourtant la vision avec la fille l'enlaçant vient souvent dans mon esprit.

Les nouveaux vampires sont ici puisque nous avons senti tous leurs présences ce matin. Il y en a 4 dans notre lycée. Les deux autres qui sont considérés comme leurs parents travaillent dans la même hôpital que Carlisle.

J'en ai rencontré un. Il était dans ma classe en algèbre. J'ai cru qu'Edward s'était trompé de classe, mais en regardant le nouveau, j'ai vu qu'il était différent de mon frère. Je me suis trompée avec Edward en raison de leurs cheveux cuivrés qui sont pratiquement pareils. Edward et lui pourrait passer pour des jumeaux perdus. Le nouveau a les cheveux bouclés contrairement à Edward qui sont toujours en broussailles. Mon frère n'a jamais vu l'intérêt de les peigner. Les seules grosses différences sont les yeux vert émeraude auréolés d'une couronne argent et son sourire. Ça le rend plus charmant que monsieur bougon assis à côté de moi à la cafétéria.

**Merci beaucoup, Alice,** dit Edward encore plus maussade.

Il se lève et quitte la cantine en marchant gracieusement. Il est encore plus marabout depuis que nous le forçons à rester en vie. Avant que Tanya lui annonce comment tuer un vampire, Edward avait toujours l'air peiné et trouvait la vie misérable, mais maintenant, il a deux fois plus mauvais caractère. Il ne se gène plus de nous le montrer à la maison. Étant donné que c'est le préféré d'Esmé, il ne se fait pas disputer quand il saccage la cuisine. Esmé nous dit que nous devrions le laisser tranquille sinon il va vouloir partir plus tôt.

**Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Edward ?** me demande Jasper, mon époux en me caressant le dos.

**Je l'ai comparé au nouveau dans ma tête et il n'a pas vraiment apprécié,** dis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

Jasper voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais trois personnes marchent vers nous. Je remarque immédiatement les yeux sombres des deux autres vampires. Ils ne doivent pas être habitués de fréquenter autant d'humains. Ce sont les trois nouveaux vampires, mais où est le quatrième.

**Elle va venir tout à l'heure,** dit Anthony, le jumeau de mon frère en lisant mes pensées. – **Eh non, je n'ai pas de jumeau réel, **dit-il en souriant.

**Tu es télépathe ?** demande Emmett. – **Monsieur bougon qui vient de partir tout à l'heure l'est aussi**, ajoute-t-il. Mr Bougon est rendu le nom que nous donnons à mon frère.

**Oui, je le sais. Les télépathes se lisent mutuellement leurs pensées. Ma mère l'est aussi. Votre frère est parti en raison qu'il est tanné de se faire garder en vie,** dit Anthony, soudain triste.

**Ça, nous le savons depuis que nous le connaissons, **dit Rosalie.

Sa mère doit être sa créatrice. Comme Carlisle est le père d'Edward.

**Je ne peux pas révéler son histoire sans son autorisation,** dit Anthony en lisant mes pensées.

**Pouvez-vous parler à voix haute, s'il vous plaît, il y en a qui en a marre des discussions silencieuses,** dit Jasper, tanné. Il arrive souvent à Jasper d'interrompre une discussion entre moi et Edward.

**Je ne lui disais aucun message silencieux. Il répond simplement à mes questions que je me posais moi-même,** dis-je pour me défendre.

**Vous êtes qui ? Vous habitez où et vous venez d'où ?** demande Rosalie.

**Je suis Andrew Stark, voici ma femme, Shirley McAdams, dit** l'aîné. **– Nous vivions dans le nord du Québec au Canada. Nous venions d'acheter les chalets près d'un lac,** dit-il.

L'homme a les cheveux blonds courts et la femmes est rousse avec les cheveux à la taille.

**Je suis Anthony Masen et je vis avec Isabella Masen. Elle est ma mère,** dit le nouveau.

**Jean-Philippe et Annie Tremblay qui sont nos tuteurs habitent avec eux. Ils travaillent à l'hôpital,** ajoute la rousse.

**Je suis Alice Cullen, voici mon frère adoptif Emmett. Ton faux jumeau est Edward, mon autre frère. Eux se sont les Hale, Jasper est mon mari tandis que Rosalie est la femme d'Emmett. Nous sommes les enfants adoptifs du Docteur Carlisle Cullen et de sa femme Esmé,** dis-je.

**Vous êtes donc la famille que nous voulons rencontrer depuis les 50 dernières années,** dit Andrew

Je me demande pourquoi les trois nouveaux vampires se regardent quand je prononce le nom d'Edward. Ils m'ont confirmé aussi que l'un des membres est la fille de mes visions.

**Vous êtes en quelles années ?** demande Emmett.

**Andrew et moi sommes en sénior,** dit Shirley.

**Comme Jasper, Emmet et moi,** dit Rosalie.

**Bella et moi sommes en junior,** dit Anthony.

**Edward et Alice aussi,** dit Jasper.

**Je sais, j'ai vu Alice dans mon cours d'algèbre tout à l'heure,** dit Anthony.

**C'est pour cette raison que tu as agacé Edward en comparant les faux jumeaux dans ta tête ?** demande mon mari.

Je voulais répondre, mais j'ai eu une vision. Edward va embrasser ma future amie. J'ai un sourire qui se grave dans mon visage. Je le savais que ça allait arriver.

**Alice, quoi encore ?** dit Rosalie. Elle me voit avec ce sourire espiègle depuis ma première vision avec la fille et Edward.

**Tu vas voir, Rose,** dis-je. – **Emmett, combien est-ce que tu as parié avec Jasper si Edward embrasse une fille devant nous tous ?** ajoute-je.

**Ça n'arrivera jamais. Il est bien trop pudique**, ajoute mon mari.

**Très gros, pourquoi ?** demande Emmett.

**Tu vas gagner pour une fois,** dis-je toujours mystérieuse. – **Regarde qui revient ?,** ajoute-je en pointant mon frère.

**Je sais que c'est Edward. Il est plus calme que tout à l'heure, je peux en être certain, mais à le voir sauter dans les bras d'une fille, tu exagères, Alice,** dit Jasper en soupirant.

**Regarde alors là-bas !,** dis-je toute énervée.

**Je ne la connais pas,** dit Rosalie, exaspérée.

**Nous oui, c'est Isabella Masen,** dit Anthony.

**Regardez quand ils vont se croiser dans 5-4-3-2-1**… dis-je en souriant de plus belle.

La scène réelle est encore plus étonnante que la vision. Edward rentre dans la cafétéria par une entrée et la nouvelle rentre par une autre entrée. Ils se croisent dans l'allée venant à notre table. Quand Edward s'est arrêté devant la fille, il avait les yeux brillants. La fille s'est levé les yeux pour être à sa hauteur. Ils ont une tête de différence. Sans plus attendre, Edward et la fille se sont sautés littéralement dessus. Ils s'embrassaient avec une fougue que Jasper et moi gardons confidentielle. Ce n'est pas un baiser chaste, mais un baiser langoureux et passionné. Il l'a même pris dans ses bras pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. Les deux jambes de la fille sont enroulées autour de sa taille.

Le baiser se continue de plus belle. Leurs mains sont baladeuses et je vois une main d'Edward glisser sous le chandail de la nouvelle. Edward se reprend vaguement. Je le vois la déposer. Ils se décollent difficilement. Ils se regardent et je le vois acquiescer avec ses yeux. Avec une vitesse humaine, mais une envie surhumaine, je les vois quitter la cafétéria main dans la main. Ça ne prend pas beaucoup d'intelligence pour comprendre leurs intentions.

**Est-ce que j'ai halluciné où j'ai vu Eddy partir avec une fille ?** demande Emmett.

**Je connais Isabella depuis le début de sa transformation. Je suis la première qu'elle a vu et je ne l'ai jamais vu laisser un homme l'approcher en 90 ans,** dit Shirley.

**Eddy est parti s'envoyer en l'air avec une fille,** revient toujours pas Emmett.

**Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne nous l'a pas confirmé, je ne me prononce pas la dessus, dis**-je pour éviter me mettre dans l'embarras et m'attirer les foudres de mon frère, ce qui arrive très souvent.

Je crois bien que la soirée va s'annoncer intéressante. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour deviner que je ne suis pas la seule qui va questionner Edward. Emmett est content d'avoir gagné son pari.


	9. Chapitre 9 POV Edward 2008

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 9.

Point de vue d'Edward

Je n'agis habituellement jamais sur l'instinct et la pulsion. Quand j'ai croisé le regard de cette vampire, je voulais qu'une unique chose, lui montrer toute la retenue que j'ai acquis depuis les 90 dernières années. Son odeur envoutante me donne des envies incompréhensibles.

J'ai cru reconnaître ses yeux expressifs. Ses baisers langoureux et surtout son corps de rêve m'ont fait confirmer le tout. Ma femme est belle et bien vivante. Elle est aussi une vampire végétarienne comme moi. J'ignore si elle m'a reconnu, mais elle s'est laissé emporter par la passion.

Après qu'elle m'a fait une demande suggestive d'aller continuer nos baisers ailleurs, je l'ai amené dans le boiser en arrière de l'école. Rendus loin des yeux humains, nous sommes partis à la course. Pendant mon élan, mon amante a voulu se mettre devant moi pour me barrer la route et elle a réussi à me faire tomber. Nous avons roulé sur le sol à cause de la vitesse et je me suis retrouvé couché sur elle. Je l'ai alors embrassé et j'ai laissé court à mes fantasmes.

Isabella a le corps encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Ses cheveux bruns foncé sont aussi longs que dans le temps, mais ils sont plus brillants. Quand elle était humaine, elle m'a avoué que ses boucles étaient rebelles, mais maintenant ils ont l'air très domptable. Ses yeux bruns sont maintenant auréolés d'une couronne argent. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Ses courbes sont aussi belles que quand la première fois, je lui ai fait l'amour.

Je voudrais bien la désirer comme elle le mérite, mais la pulsion est trop forte. J'ai besoin de me vider en elle. Je remercie le ciel de m'avoir permis à ma femme de me revenir. Je lis dans ses pensées et je vois qu'elle me demande de la prendre debout. Je suis content de voir qu'elle ne porte qu'une jupe.

En deux mouvements, nous sommes debout et je l'accote dos à un arbre pour la prendre avec vigueur. Étant donné que je n'ai rien fait depuis 90 ans, je peux dire que ça été rapide. L'envie de Bella était aussi intense que la mienne. J'ai entendu la douce voix envoutante de ma femme pendant notre plaisir. Encore haletant, nous nous donnons un dernier baiser et un " Je t'aime ". Pendant notre acte, j'ai pris une bonne bouffée de son parfum si envoutant, le côté soleil divin que j'ai reconnu est sa touche vampire. C'est bien ma femme qui me procure à elle seule des envies inimaginables.

Je l'amène à notre cours de biologie. Nous sommes tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées. Le professeur, Mr Banner, nous demande la raison de notre retard. Avec mon talent acquis de bon baratineur, je lui ai dit que je me suis trompé de direction en la conduisant à notre cours. Le prof accepte mon excuse bidon en raison que je suis le top des bons étudiants.

Étant donné que je n'ai aucun partenaire en biologie, l'enseignant m'assigne Bella ce qui me fait très plaisir. Le cours est long. Je lui propose une activité De se raconter par écrit par missive ce que nous avons vécu depuis que nous avons été séparés. Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas parler sans nous toucher.

Nous allons recommencer où nous avons arrêté quand la missive va être fini. Elle est d'accord et propose l'intermédiaire du secrétariat comme messager. Pour le papier, je lui ai écrit que je vais aller chercher l'original à Chicago ce soir. Elle peut l'utiliser puisqu'elle est mariée à moi. Tout ce qui est à moi est à elle. Ses yeux bruns brillants me montrent comment elle est contente d'être mariée encore à moi.

Quand la cloche sonne, je disparais avant de revoir ses yeux, car elle va me pousser à agir encore sous la pulsion. Juste à penser à elle et j'ai des envies. Je donne mes clés à Jasper en disant que je dois partir immédiatement. Je me sauve avant de me faire questionner.

Je vais chercher ma Aston Martin Vanquish à la maison. J'écris un message à l'attention d'Esmé pour dire que je vais à Chicago aller-retour sans donner d'explications.

Ma Vanquish est ma voiture que j'utilise occasionnellement. Aujourd'hui, je la prends puisque je ne veux pas subir d'interrogatoire en voulant prendre ma Volvo. Je vais à Chicago dans mon ancienne demeure. Tout ce qui nous appartient y sont encore. Je pars une journée seulement. Avant de partir à Chicago, je vais demander à Carlisle au sujet d'une vampire au regard auréolé d'argent.


	10. Chapitre 10 POV Carlisle 2008

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 10.

Point de vue de Carlisle.

En fin, la journée finie ! J'adore mon travail et j'apprécie mes nouveaux collègues qui sont des vampires végétariens. Jean-Philippe travaille en pédiatrie et Annie en rééducation. Je suis un médecin général. Ma femme Esmé travaille en redécoration. Habituellement, je ne trouve pas la journée longue, mais mon fils adoptif Edward m'a mis une question dans la tête. Mon nouveau collègue se pose la même interrogation. Edward a vu une vampire avec les yeux bruns et une couronne d'argent. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette rareté. Aro, Marcus et Caius ont dit que c'est un vampire très rare et très puissant. Ils n'en avaient jamais vu, mais entendu seulement dans des légendes.

Je voulais savoir c'est quoi le pouvoir de ce vampire. Mon nouveau collègue dit que sa fille adoptive et son fils ont cette particularité. Sa fille adoptive Shirley a assisté au changement de la couleur des iris de l'autre. Je suis sûr que mon collègue connait la raison du changement de couleur, mais il ne m'a rien dit. Il doit être tenu au secret pour la sécurité de sa fille adoptive. Je suis un vampire respecté en raison que je suis chef du couvent le plus nombreux et que j'ai créé la végétarianisme des vampires. Mais il existe des vampires qui sont méfiants envers moi en raison que j'ai un passé avec les Volturi.

Si les Volturi cherchent la jeune femme, ils peuvent croire que je vais la conduire à eux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur offrir un vampire végétarien à ces vampires normaux. Je suis bien content que depuis que j'ai eu l'idée des vampires végétariens, de plus en plus de vampires sont de même. Shirley, la fille adoptive des Tremblay, m'a rencontré, il y a 90 ans, à Chicago et je l'ai convaincu de changer de vocation. Elle est devenue vampire végétarienne par la suite et a rencontré par le fait même sa première amie, celle à l'auréole argent.

Quand je rentre à la maison, Esmé m'accueille à bras ouvert comme d'habitude, mais elle a le regard en peine. Avant que je ne pose la question, elle me montre la lettre non-explicite d'Edward.

**Je sais qu'il est parti, il est venu me voir à l'hôpital. Il m'a demandé pourquoi une vampire peut avoir les yeux bruns avec une couronne argent,** dis-je à ma femme.

**La fille aussi a la couronne argent?** Dit soudainement Alice.

**Aussi ?** demande Esmé.

**Nous avons vu les 4 vampires au lycée. J'ai vu le jumeau d'Edward. Il avait les yeux verts avec une couronne argent,** dit Alice.

**Jumeau ?** demande de nouveau Esmé.

**Oui, il se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf leurs yeux et le sourire d'Anthony,** ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

Je me rappelle très bien qu'Edward était fils unique quand il était humain. Son deuxième nom est Anthony. Edward avait aussi les yeux verts. Deux émeraudes perçants que je vais me souvenir encore longtemps. On dirait plus qu'une coïncidence.

**Jasper, tu me dois laisser te battre pendant une heure. Être un punching bag pour moi était l'enjeu,** dit Emmett en descendant les escaliers avec Jasper.

**Pourquoi ?** demande Esmé. Son côté mère prend toujours le dessus.

**Jasper a perdu un pari,** dit Emmett.

**Edward n'a jamais fait d'acte aussi osé depuis que je le connais,** dit Jasper.

**Qu'est-ce qu'Edward a fait ?,** demande-je, curieux.

**Il a embrassé la nouvelle, celle à couronne argent, fougueusement devant tout le monde à la cafétéria. Ils sont même partis s'envoyer en l'air après dans la forêt en arrière de l'école. Pas besoin de Jasper pour ressentir la tension sexuelle entre ces deux là,** dit Emmett en souriant.

**Les proches de la nouvelle nous ont avoué qu'ils n'ont jamais vu Isabella laisser aucun homme l'approcher en 90 ans,** dit Alice.

**Ça ne ressemble pas à Edward,** dit Esmé.

**L'espèce s'est sauvé avant de fournir la moindre explication,** dit Rosalie, en colère.

**Il est allé à Chicago aller-retour, dit** Esmé en montrant la note.

**Sûre ?** demande Emmett.

**Oui, je l'ai vu dans un grand manoir entrain de fouiller dans un grand bureau,** dit Alice en racontant sa dernière vision.

**Il avait sûrement ses raisons de faire ses gestes. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il la connait la fille qu'il a embrassée. C'est peut-être sa femme. N'oublions pas qu'il ne s'est jamais laissé approcher par quiconque auparavant, **dis-je supposément.

**Il ne l'a pas tué ? **demande Rosalie.

**Il croit que oui, mais si elle n'était pas morte, mais simplement évanouie quand il arrêté de boire. Elle s'est transformée peut-être par la suite,** dis-je en continuant mon idée.

**Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas cherché ?** demande Emmett.

**Elle croit qu'il est mort. J'ai dit à l'infirmière de dire à la famille proche que les Masen étaient morts durant la nuit y compris Edward,** dis-je en me rappelant la journée que j'ai amené Edward loin de l'hôpital.

**Masen ? Anthony et Isabella portent le nom Masen,** dit soudain Jasper.

**La femme à Edward s'appelle Isabella Swan-Masen. J'ai été invité à leur mariage,** dis-je.

**Ça serait donc elle, mais lui qui il est ?** demande Rosalie.

**J'ai une théorie, mais je crois que c'est son fils,** dis-je pour commencer.

Esmé pousse un grognement et se lève debout dans le salon. Pendant nos échanges de points de vue, nous nous sommes assis dans le grand salon.

**Arrêtez de faire des spéculations. Surtout toi, Carlisle. Je ne veux pas me faire des faux espoirs. N'oublions pas que si elle n'est pas celle que Carlisle pense qu'elle est, Edward peut disparaître pour toujours. Laissons-le-nous expliquer lui-même la situation. Edward est rendu méfiant en raison qu'Alice n'arrête pas de le tanner de la journée,** dit Esmé.

Esmé n'est pas prête à voir son premier fils adoptif mourir. Nous décidons donc de laisser mort le sujet jusqu'au retour d'Edward. Mon idée reste par contre dans ma tête et mon cerveau bouille d'impatience en voulant trouvant l'énigme. Je vais faire mes recherches dans mon bureau et je trouve que le vampire aux yeux d'argent a des propriétés humaines que les autres vampires n'ont pas. Selon la légende, il en existe seulement une femme qui a les propriétés. Les autres sont ceux qu'elle a crée. Ils ont la couronne argent, mais pas les propriétés humaines. Quelles caractéristiques elle a ? C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça. Edward a dit qu'elle avait les yeux bruns avec une couronne argent. Les yeux d'Isabella Swan-Masen étaient bruns. Ils auraient retrouvé leur couleur initiale ? Je suis pratiquement sûr que le Anthony est le fils d'Edward puisqu'il est son portrait identique. La seule autre personne que j'avais vue avec les cheveux cuivre était Élisabeth Masen, la mère d'Edward.


	11. Chapitre 11 POV Edward 2008

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 11.

Point de vue d'Edward.

Quand je reviens de Chicago, je commence immédiatement ma première missive. Je lui décris comment j'ai vécu ma maladie, ma transformation. Je lui ai dit comment j'ai trouvé dur d'être séparée d'elle. J'ai trouvé cela difficile de me nourrir de sang animal. J'ai failli après avoir plusieurs rechutes en raison que je lis dans les pensées. J'ai failli éliminer plusieurs criminels, mais j'en ai battu plusieurs sans jamais m'abreuver de leurs sangs, ma première idée.

J'ai terminé ma première missive en révélant que je croyais l'avoir tué la journée de son 17e anniversaire. Je lui ai dit mes excuses sincères de l'avoir damné pour l'éternité. Je crois dur comme fer qu'un vampire est dépourvu d'âme. Elle m'a pardonné puisque le destin voulait nous réunir.

J'écrivais ma lettre à la lumière de la chandelle puisque j'ai cacheté la missive avec de la cire. Le lendemain, j'ai été porté ma missive au secrétariat. J'ai dit que c'est pour Isabella Masen. Elle m'a répondu sur l'heure du midi et j'ai pu lire ma missive pendant mon dernier cours.

Pendant deux semaines, nous nous racontons notre vie. J'ai appris que mon jumeau est en réalité mon fils qu'elle a eu en 1919. Elle est tombée enceinte lors de notre nuit de noce. Quand elle a été mordue par moi-même, elle avait trois mois de fait. Elle n'a jamais été capable d'expliquer ça. Malgré sa transformation, elle a accouché et allaité naturellement son bébé humain. Elle n'a pas été capable de se nourrir de sang humain en raison qu'elle est encore malade. Elle se force à boire du sang animal pour garder de l'énergie.

Dans nos révélations, nous apprenons à l'autre que nous avons tenu notre serment de mariage intact. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à personne. Elle non plus. Elle comme moi n'avions jamais cessé de nous aimer. Notre amour est aussi fort qu'en 1918.

J'ai appris qu'il y a 10 ans quand j'ai été kidnappé par les Volturi qui voulait m'avoir dans leurs rangs en raison de mon pouvoir de télépathie et que j'ai baisé une fille dans le noir sans jamais savoir c'est qui. J'avais perdu le sens de la vue et j'ai cru que j'avais trahi celle que j'aime. Pendant les missives, j'ai appris que c'était Bella, la fille avec qui je m'étais uni. Sans révéler mon identité, elle a dû me faire l'amour sinon il l'aurait tué. Il voulait avoir la preuve qu'elle était une vampire. Si pendant l'acte, je la blesse gravement, c'est une humaine, mais si elle n'a aucune séquelle, c'est une vampire. Je l'ai baisé en pensant à ma femme et elle a pensé à moi sans jamais se rendre compte que c'était vraiment nous, les prisonniers. Les 10 ans qui ont suivi, je suis devenu encore plus dépressif que je l'étais. Je suis bien content de savoir que je n'avais pas trompé ma femme et que c'est avec elle que j'avais fait l'amour.

Depuis que je suis revenu de Chicago et durant les deux semaines qui ont suivi, je n'ai pas voulu voir ma famille. Je ne voulais pas dire que je connais Bella avant de leur présenter officiellement. J'ai été distant. J'allais seul à l'école et quand je revenais à la maison, je faisais des longues courses en m'abreuvant quand c'était nécessaire. Je rentrais uniquement pour écrire mes missives à la chandelle. Je souhaitais aller au lycée pour avoir des nouvelles missives.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, Bella et moi avons terminé notre correspondance deux semaines seulement après avoir commencé. Dans ma dernière missive que j'ai écrite ce midi, je lui propose de se voir. Nous avons besoin du contact de l'autre. Bella est ma dose d'héroïne et je suis totalement en manque depuis 2 semaines. Aujourd'hui, je veux la voir. J'ai hâte à mon cours de biologie pour avoir sa réponse à me demande de rendez-vous.


	12. Chapitre 12 POV Bella 2008

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 12.

Point de vue de Bella.

Immédiatement après l'heure du dîner, je vais au secrétariat pour vérifier si j'ai une correspondance d'Edward. Comme d'habitude, une missive adressée à mon nom est déposée sur le comptoir. Il doit l'avoir écrit ce midi puisque la cire qui l'a cacheté est encore chaude. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il n'était pas à la table habituelle avec ses frères et sœur adoptifs. D'après les dernières pensées de ses frères et sœurs adoptifs, il ne se tient plus avec eux. Il est bizarre depuis le baiser avec moi.

Quand je sors de la réception, je vois mon fils mettre son bras autour du mien. Il sait qu'il doit me guider pendant que je lis ma missive. Je ne peux aller à mon cours sans lire ma précieuse correspondance. Ça fait deux semaines que j'échange des missives avec mon mari. Nous faisons comme à notre époque. Edward avait même pris du papier de ses jeunes années avec l'entête de la famille 'Masen'. Nous l'écrivons à la plume et l'encre. Nous la cachetons avec de la cire chaude que nous étampons avec notre saut, soit nos alliances. Au lieu d'utiliser des messagers comme dans le temps, nous utilisons l'intermédiaire du secrétariat.

À tous les matins, nous déposons notre réponse et sur l'heure du midi, nous répondons. Je lui ai donné la mienne ce matin et il m'a répondu ce midi. Avant de commencer ma lecture, je regarde la magnifique écriture de mon époux. La mienne s'est modernisée avec les années, mais pas la sienne. Elle est toujours authentique. Mon nom est écrit avec le même style que quand il m'écrivait des poèmes. Edward est un être vraiment romantique et gentlemen. Je l'ai connu qu'un mois et demi, mais pendant ce laps de temps, ça été magique. Ce temps me manque, mais nous allons pouvoir le revivre éternellement puisque nous sommes des vampires.

J'espère qu'Edward va vouloir que nous nous voyions. J'ai besoin de ses bras qui me sécurisent, de ses lèvres qui me montrent son amour, de son parfum qui m'enivre et qui m'émoustille mes sens juste en pensées. Deux semaines depuis la dernière fois que je lui ai parlée de vive voix. La seule chose que nous nous sommes dîtes est nos prénoms et 'Je t'aime' pendant notre première rencontre qui a tourné vitement puisque nous avons fait l'amour immédiatement. Nous avons simplement parlé pendant nos gémissements.

Edward a eu l'idée des missives puisque nous avons bien vu que nous ne pouvons pas nous voir sans se sauter dessus. Ça me prend toute mon énergie et ma retenue pour ne pas le caresser pendant le cours de biologie. Je partage sa paillasse et je sens notre tension sexuelle à tous les cours. Je chasse mes fantasmes pour entamer ma lecture.

" **Ma Bella,**

** Je suis d'accord avec toi. Avec la longueur de nos missives, nous nous sommes pratiquement tout dits dans les deux dernières semaines. Je croyais que ça allait durer plus longtemps, mais quand je commence à t'écrire, je ne sais pas m'arrêter. Quand je lis ta missive, je la dévore des yeux en m'imaginant ta douce voix magnifique. J'ai aussi besoin de te voir. J'ai assez pleuré ta mort, je veux vivre ta vie. Plutôt notre vie. Celle que nous avons à peine commencée en 1918. Je veux ajouter Anthony dans la mienne. Je souhaite de nouveau mettre la main autour de toi et de notre fils en disant fièrement ma famille.**

**Je te propose un rendez-vous. Rejoins-moi à la clairière que je t'ai déjà parlée tout de suite après le cours de biologie. Si tu as besoin de te changer, vas-y, mais une quinzaine de minutes après la fin de notre cours, je vais t'y attendre et je souhaite grandement t'y voir.**

**Ne réponds pas par missive, dis-le moi en personne. J'ai tellement hâte de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser de nouveau. Tu m'as tellement manqué.**

** À tout à l'heure, de ton Ed.** "

Au moment où je fins ma missive, je suis rendue à ma classe. Je sers la lettre précieusement contre mon cœur. Je vais le voir tantôt et je me sens toute fébrile.

_**Anthony, après les cours, vas avec la famille chez les Cullen. Tout seul, viens me rejoindre dans la clairière par la suite. Suis mon odeur. Je veux te présenter à ton père avant les autres.**_ dis-je télépathiquement.

_**Quand le rencontres-tu ?**,_ demande mon fils.

_**Tout de suite après ce cours. Pendant la pause, viens me porter tes clés de voiture. Tu embarqueras avec les autres**_ dis-je, joyeuse.

**D'accord à tout à l'heure, ma,** dit Anthony en partant.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliquer qu'il était déjà parti. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'appelle 'ma' à l'école. Ça ressemble trop à maman. C'est mon fils et j'en suis fière, mais il a l'apparence de 17 ans comme moi, alors c'est très mal vu.

Je vais m'assoir à ma place en biologie. Je croise le regard brillant de mon mari. Je le vois toucher son alliance dans son cou. J'ai aussi hâte que lui de reporter mes alliances à leurs places.

Mike Newton, le gars le plus vaniteux de l'école, vient me voir. Il me dérange dans mes rêveries. J'entends mon époux gronder. Pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour savoir qu'il est jaloux. Ça me plaît de la savoir, mais il s'est très bien que je suis toute à lui. Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois dans nos missives.

**Bella, je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais sortir avec moi ce soir ?** dit-il. _*Je vais sûrement réussir à conclure ce soir.*_ pense-t-il.

**Non, désolée, mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec Edward après les cours et je suis sûre qu'à partir de ce soir, je ne vais plus être jamais libre,** dis-je en regardant Edward et non Mike. Je vois mon âme-sœur sourire. _**Je devrais dire à partir de tout à l'heure. Je vais y être à la clairière. J'avais tellement hâte que tu me donne un endroit de rencontre, Ed,** _ajoute-je à Edward, télépathiquement.

Edward me regarde en souriant de plus belle. Il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais le professeur demande que les élèves regagnent leurs places. Il parlait surtout à Mike qui s'était accoté sur la paillasse que je partage avec Edward. Le prétendu donjuan retourne à sa place bredouille.

Le cours a été long en raison que j'étais distraite. Une chance que le prof ne pose pas de question puisqu'aucun de nous deux écoutait le cours. Quand nos regards se croisaient, je rougissais. Un talent qui m'est malheureusement resté après ma transformation. Seulement Edward réussit à me faire rougir.

Après que la cloche a sonné, Edward était prêt à partir, mais à la dernière minute, il me prend la main et dépose un baiser dessus comme il faisait à l'époque. Il a ajouté un clin d'œil avec un **à tout l'heure, love** télépathique. Une décharge électrique a passé dans mon corps lorsque ses lèvres ont touché ma main. Une hausse de chaleur aussi a envahi mon système. Comment il réussit à me faire autant d'effets ? Je n'ai pas de cœur qui bat, mais quand il me touche, j'ai toujours l'impression que mon cœur à des soubresauts. Le bas de mon ventre montre sa présence quand Edward ose à peine me frôler.

Je ramasse mes choses dans mon casier. Mon fils me donne les clés de sa Ferrari et je pars à la maison mettre ma robe de soirée bleu marine. J'adore le bleu et Edward aussi. Je laisse la voiture à la maison et je pars à la course.

Rendue presque à destination, je ralentis pour pouvoir mettre mes escarpins. Je n'ai pas une seule paire de chaussures agréables. Je vais devoir me décidé un jour d'aller seule faire du shopping pour m'acheter une paire d'espadrilles. Shirley est du genre talon aiguille et tout le kit. Je suis sûre qu'Alice et Rosalie sont de même aussi. Étant donné que j'ai vécu 17 années de vie de maladroite, je suis restée assez méfiante de moi-même, même si j'ai plus de grâce qu'avant. Quand la clairière est visible à mes yeux vampires, je commence à admirer mon mari dans son complet chic. Il a même mis une cravate. Il est vraiment à croquer. Peut importe ce qu'il met, je vais toujours l'adorer.

J'arrête à une distance respectable. Je le laisse me déshabiller du regard, ce qui me fait rougir. Il a le regard intense avec ses yeux dorés avec la lave en fusion. Ses yeux verts me manquent, mais ses yeux dorés lui donnent une touche sexy que j'adore déjà. Il tente d'avoir le même contrôle de lui-même que moi. J'essaie de ne pas lui sauter dans ses bras.

**Bonjour, love. Tu es ravissante comme des mes souvenirs,** dit-il.

**Bonjour, Ed. Toi aussi, tu es très séduisant,** ajoute-je.

**Je t'ai demandé de venir me rejoindre ici en raison que je souhaite de tout cœur refaire parti de ta vie, si tu le veux bien,** dit-il.

**Si je le veux ? Ed, si j'avais su ce que tu étais devenu, même après m'avoir changé, j'aurais voulu rester avec toi pour toujours, **dis-je.

**Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai voulu mourir la minute où j'ai cru te tuer,** dit-il avec le visage rempli de douleur.

Je m'avance vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Avec sa grandeur, c'est plus lui qu'il me prend. Nous avons une tête de différence et mon front arrive à la base de son épaule. Je suis obligée de me lever sur les orteils si je veux l'embrasser quand il a la tête bien droite.

**Edward, oublions notre passé. Pensons à notre futur ensemble,** dis-je.

**D'accord, ça, je le veux,** dit-il. **– Bella, je voudrais te demander une chose. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser de nouveau ?** ajoute-t-il.

**Nous remarier ? Nous dire oui pour l'éternité au lieu de jusque la mort vous sépare ? Bien sûr que je l'accepte,** dis-je émue.

Je sens les doigts d'Edward glisser dans mon cou. Je frissonne juste à son contact. Il défait ma chaine pour enlever mes alliances et la replace avec ma simple croix. Je fais de même avec la sienne. Nos croix en or sont nos cadeaux de noce que nous nous sommes offerts mutuellement. Je lui glisse sa bague dans son doigt. Je me rappelle de notre mariage comme si c'était hier.

**Je t'ai donné ces alliances pour qu'elle soit là, pas ailleurs,** dit-il en plaçant mes bagues et en donnant un bisou à cet endroit. – **Je t'aime, ma Bella,** ajoute Edward.

**Je t'aime aussi, mon Ed,** dis-je en sautant dans ses bras.

Je n'en pouvais plus avec ma retenue. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, le sentir de nouveau en moi. Je commence à l'embrasser avec la même pulsion que j'ai eue pour lui, il y a deux semaines. Edward répond à mes baisers avec la même fougue. Au lieu de me lever en me prenant dans ses bras comme dans la cafétéria bondée de jeunes gens, Edward, avec toute sa vitesse, me prend et me couche sur le sol. Il est par-dessus et m'embrasse de nouveau avec passion.

Je lui enlève tout son haut pour pouvoir admirer de nouveau son torse sculptural. Il brille de milles éclats quand les rayons de soleil reflètent sur sa peau de granite. Il tente d'enlever ma robe, mais je lui promets que nous allons avoir plus le temps cette nuit. J'ai besoin qu'il m'assouvie mon désir que je ressens pour lui. Je lui demande télépathiquement de me faire l'amour couché sur le tapis de fleurs. La dernière fois, les branches rudes me dérangeaient, c'est pour cela que je voulais le faire debout.

Cette fois, l'amour a été moins rapide, mais encore plus intense. Je ne l'ai pas laissé me déshabillé au complet en raison que notre fils pouvait arriver plus tôt que prévu. Après l'amour, je le couche sur le dos pour m'installer par-dessus. Je prends un grand respire de son odeur corporel que j'adore. Je m'accote la tête sur son torse en écoutant simplement sa respiration constante. Ça me manque un peu d'entendre son cœur, mais l'avoir dans mes bras me fait oublier tous mes regrets. Edward me caresse mon dos dénudé, car l'attache de ma robe est dans mon cou simplement. Il a toujours le même don de me donner mille-et-un frissons dans tout mon corps. Je pousse des ronronnements et des soupires de soulagement. Je relaxe et profite de ce moment entre nous.

Le soleil étincelle encore nos corps enlacés. Je ne vois qu'une partie du corps d'Edward brillé puisque je suis allongée dessus. Edward admire ma peau brillante comme des diamants et me compare de nouveau à un ange. Il m'a déjà comparé à un ange quand nous nous sommes rencontrés en 1918. Une créature de la nuit qui est habituellement maléfique est appelée ange par son âme-sœur est simplement merveilleux.

J'entends des pensées arriver. Mon fils arrive et il me demande si je suis décente. Mon fils m'envoie son souvenir qu'il a trouvé traumatisant. Il était un jeune adolescent humain et il m'a vu sortir de la douche. Il n'a pas aimé voir le corps de sa mère de cette façon. Il aime mieux ne pas me voir dans toute ma nudité. Il ne veut pas avoir des pensées non désirées et surtout inappropriés. Tout ce que mon fils reçoit comme réponse puisque je suis partie aussi dans le souvenir est le rire cristallin de son père. Il a vu la scène dans la tête de son fils et il a trouvé ça comique.

**Tu peux venir, Anthony,** dis-je en regardant offensé Edward.

Je me lève debout en un clin d'œil suivi d'Edward. Mon mari remet sa chemise et son veston tailleur. Je me fais un plaisir de lui remettre sa cravate. Mon fils arrive tranquillement.

**Edward, je te présente ton fils, Edward Anthony Masen 3****e**** du nom, **dis-je.

**Tu l'as nommé comme moi ?** demande le père, étonné.

**Oui, il est ton portrait craché. Quand il est né, j'ai vu immédiatement toi en lui. Anthony, voici ton père, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Junior,** dis-je en continuant les présentations.

**J'ai enlevé le junior depuis longtemps, love. Je suis très fier par contre que tu portes mon nom et celui de ton grand-père,** dit Edward, ému.

**Maman dit que tu ressemblais plus à ma grand-mère que mon grand-père**, dit Anthony.

**Oui, les yeux verts émeraude que tu portes encore tandis que moi, non. Les cheveux cuivre sont aussi comme ta grand-mère. Il paraît que je ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon grand-père Halen. Mes cheveux indomptables y compris. Je reconnais les boucles souples de ta mère par contre**, dit le père fier.

**Après 90 ans d'absence, tu n'as toujours pas appris à te peigner, Ed,** dis-je, taquineuse.

**Non, une perte de temps. Même les cartes de mode Alice et Rosalie n'ont pas réussi à m'intéresser à un peigne. J'ai tenté de les peigner une fois, mais c'était peine perdu. Mon grand-père avait le même problème. Ma mère dit plutôt la même obstination,** dit-il, souriant.

**Je suis très honoré de te rencontrer après toutes ses années, papa**, dit notre fils.

**Moi aussi, fiston. J'ai failli ne pas te connaitre. Ma date limite était aujourd'hui**, dit-il énigmatique.

**Quoi, quelle date limite ?** demande Anthony.

**La journée que j'ai rencontré ta mère à l'école, j'avais dit à ma sœur qu'il ne me restait que deux semaines à vivre. J'avais décidé de me faire donner la mort par les Volturi. Il y a seulement un mois que j'ai appris comment tuer un vampire. Mon père adoptif me l'a caché pendant les 90 dernières années. Une amie s'est échappée. Alice m'a fait promettre deux semaines puisqu'elle avait vu la rencontre aujourd'hui en vision. Je doutais de ces visions, alors j'ai resté en vie par promesse. Rassurez-vous, j'ai changé totalement d'idées quand j'ai vu Bella ou plutôt quand je l'ai embrassée,** dit Edward en me donnant un baiser rapide.

L'entendre dire qu'il voulait se donner la mort me montre à quel point il était incapable de vivre sans moi.


	13. Chapitre 13 POV Bella 2008

Partie 13.

Moi aussi, j'aurais tombé dans une profonde dépression si je n'avais pas eu mon fils.

**Nous devrions rentrer avant que les autres partent à ma recherche. Disons qu'après notre premier baiser, tout le reste de la famille croit que je suis devenu fou. Je suis mystérieux avec eux depuis les deux dernières semaines**, dit Edward en souriant.

**Tu n'es pas le seul. Je suis aussi énigmatique avec les autres, sauf Anthony**, dis-je.

**J'ai deviné immédiatement que tu étais mon père. Je me doutais que tu avais une correspondance secrète avec ma mère, mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ?** demande Anthony.

**Pour une simple et unique raison, nous nous ne sommes pas capables de résister à nos tentations, j'ai eu l'idée de faire une correspondance et de nous rencontrer simplement quand tout a été dit. Ça pris simplement deux semaines,** dit Edward.

Pendant les explications à notre fils de notre comportement, nous nous dirigeons à vitesse humaine vers la demeure de la famille d'Edward. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds contrairement à mon fils qui était devenu bien ami avec Emmett. Edward faisait par exprès de ne pas être chez lui quand Anthony y allait. Sa famille avait assez de soupçons, il ne voulait pas en causer d'autres.

Quand nous nous arrivons, je vois une splendide Porsche 911 Turbo jaune flash dans l'entrée. Quand Edward la voit, il sourit. Je me demande pourquoi.

Edward, avec toute sa noblesse apprise, nous ouvre la porte. Nous rentrons dans la somptueuse demeure. Il veut mettre ses bras autour de nous, mais la lutine noire lui saute dans ses bras.

**Tu l'as acheté. Merci merci merci,** dit-elle en sautillant.

**Je te l'avais dit. Si tu tiens ta langue, je te l'achèterais, Alice**, dit Edward. – **Love, la Porsche est un cadeau à Alice en échange de son silence. Elle avait vu notre rencontre et je ne voulais pas qu'elle le dise aux autres**, ajoute Edward.

**Eddy, c'est une bonne surprise, même si je ne croyais plus jamais te revoir**, dit une voix que je déteste juste à l'entendre dire le surnom qu'Ed déteste.

La blonde avec des reflets roux veut se jeter dans les bras d'Edward, mais elle se trompe et va dans ceux de mon fils qui l'a repousse aussitôt. Je reconnais bien Tanya du groupe de Dénali. C'était bien de mon Edward quand elle disait que le plus jeune Cullen était sexy, mais pas abordable. À ce que je vois, elle est tenace.

**Je déteste que quelqu'un m'appelle Eddy**, dit le père et le fils en même temps.

** _J'ai toujours porter le nom d'Edward Anthony, mais au lycée, c'est Anthony puisque je me suis déjà battu à cause d'Eddy, ma mère m'a dit de porter simplement Anthony. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.**_ envoie Anthony à son père.

_**Non, j'aurais fait de même.**_ dit Edward.

_**Tel père, tel fils. En plus d'être pareil. Il faut qu'ils ont le même caractère.**_ ajoute-je toujours par télépathie.

Les deux hommes de ma vie se regardent et éclatent dans un rire déstabilisant la blonde. De mon côté, je pousse un soupir de découragement. D'après les pensées de Tanya, elle ne sait plus qui est le vrai Edward.

**Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?** demande Edward en mettant un bras autour de moi et l'autre autour de notre fils. Anthony a la même grandeur que son père. Le ton moderne de mon Edward ne m'est pas familier. Je suis plus habituée avec son intonation romantique qu'agressive.

**Je souhaitais avoir ton pardon et reprendre où nous nous sommes arrêtés**, dit-elle aguicheuse.

**Tanya, tu es l'une des raisons pourquoi je voulais autant mourir. Voir des filles de ton genre tenter de m'aguicher me rappelait pourquoi mon cœur saignait à blanc. Pas toi ni aucune n'aurait pu ou pourrait remplacer Bella un jour dans mon cœur, **dit Edward.

**Edward, … c'est …,** dit une Alice, bouche-bée.

Edward demande à toute sa famille et leurs amis de s'asseoir dans le grand salon. Je fais de même avec la mienne. Seuls nous trois restons debout. Edward est tout à fait à l'aise avec nous deux dans ses bras.

**Avant de résumé les grandes lignes de mon histoire, celle de Bella, celle d'Anthony et surtout de mon comportement des deux dernières semaines, laissez-moi vous présenter les deux personnes les plus chers à mes yeux,** commence Edward. Anthony le regarde étonner. - **Oui, Anthony, tu l'es depuis que Bella m'a parlé de toi en écrit. Voici Isabella Marie Swan-Masen, ma femme et Edward Anthony Masen 3****e**** du nom, notre fils,** dit Edward avec fierté.

Toute la famille Cullen reste bouche-bée. Tout le monde fait des suppositions dans leurs têtes. Alice se demande si Anthony est mon fils en raison que je suis sa créatrice. Carlisle avait deviné juste au sujet de moi, mais il avait un doute pour Anthony.

**Non, Alice, Isabella est ma mère biologique,** répond Anthony.

**Peux-tu arrêter de répondre à toutes mes pensées**, dit Alice, tannée.

**Tes pensées sont les plus clairs pour moi,** dit Anthony, honteux.

**Ca change pour chaque télépathe. Les pensées de Carlisle sont ceux que je perçois plus facilement. C'est pour cette raison que je réponds souvent aux questions de Carlisle, même si elles ne me sont pas tout le temps destinées,** dit Edward. – **Comme par exemple, il pense à votre ancienne discussion à mon sujet et il avait deviné juste pour ma femme, mais pas pour mon fils,** ajoute Edward.

**J'avais des doutes, mais Esmé m'a sommé de ne plus en parler sans toi,** dit Carlisle.

**Je n'ai jamais vraiment remarqué de mon côté. Toutes les perceptions sont les mêmes,** dis-je.

**Comment tu perçois les pensées des autres** ? demande mon mari.

**Un à la fois. Je dois me concentrer si je veux tous entendre,** dis-je.

**J'entends tous les pensées de cette pièce. Si je veux focaliser sur une personne, je dois me concentrer. Notre don fonctionne à l'envers,** dit mon époux.

**Je fonctionne de la même façon que mon père,** dit Anthony, content de trouver une autre ressemblance avec Edward. Je contente de rouler les yeux.

**Vous êtes tous les trois télépathes**, demande une autre blonde, Kate, je crois.

**Oui, Kate. J'ai transmis mon don à Bella qui l'a donné à notre fils,** dit Edward. – **Love, j'ai vu que tu te demandais qui était ces nouvelles personnes, ce sont le clan Dénali, l'autre groupe de vampires végétariens qu'on connaissait, ils habitent en Alaska. Voici Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen et Elzear,** ajoute Edward en répondant à ma question silencieuse.

**Oui, je le savais, je les ai déjà vus dans le passé, mais je n'étais plus sûre de leur nom,** dis-je.

**Eux sont qui ?** demande Irina en pointant ma famille adoptive.

**Oups, nous avons oublié de nous présenter. Je suis Jean-Philippe Tremblay et voici ma femme, Annie. Voici Shirley McAdams et son mari Andrew Stark. Isabella et Anthony Masen. Ils sont comme vous pouvez dire nos enfants adoptifs,** dit Jean-Philippe.

**Nous sommes arrivés, il y a deux semaines. Ça fait des années que nous voulons rencontrer les Cullen,** dit Annie.

**Irina, tu étais absente quand ils sont venus nous voir à Dénali, il y a plusieurs années,** dit Tanya.

**Je crois que c'est mon devoir de présenter ma famille, même si tout le monde se connait vaguement. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, voici Esmé, ma femme. Mes enfants adoptifs, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice. Edward est mon éternel veuf désespéré,** dit Carlisle en souriant à Edward. Celui-ci répond par un sourire.

**Éternel veuf désespéré ? Je suis l'éternel célibataire endurci. C'est Kate et Tanya qui m'ont afflué de ce surnom, **dit Anthony en souriant.

**Moi aussi, c'est ces filles qui m'ont surnommé ainsi,** dit Edward.

**Nous, son surnom c'est Mr Bougon**, dit Alice en souriant. Edward se contente de rouler les yeux.

**Je le sais, je l'ai vu dans vos pensées quand nous nous sommes rencontrés,** dit Anthony.

**Edward, si tu dis que tu as transmis ton don à Bella, donc c'est elle que tu croyais avoir tué, il y a 90 ans,** demande Esmé.

**Oui, Esmé. Pour résumé notre histoire, Bella et moi nous sommes rencontrés en 1918. Mes parents voulaient organiser un mariage arrangé pour que je ne retourne pas dans l'armée. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que je tombe immédiatement amoureux en voyant ma promise et qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments de son côté. 2 semaines après, nous nous sommes mariés comme prévu à mon 17****e**** anniversaire,** dit Edward pour commencer.

**Comme vous vous en doutez, nous avons consumé notre union. Je crois que je suis tombée enceinte cette nuit ou après je ne suis pas sûre**, dis-je pour continuer. Je vois mon fils me regarder perplexe. – **Bien quoi, Anthony, tu ne crois surtout pas que nous l'avons fait qu'une fois ? **dis-je en rougissant.

**Love, tu rougis encore ?** demande Edward curieux en touchant mes joues empourprés.

**Je comprends pourquoi vous n'êtes pas capable de vous voir sans vous toucher, c'était déjà pareil quand vous étiez humains**, dit Alice avec une vision du passé.

**Alice, peux-tu arrêter cette vision, ça ne me tente pas de voir comment j'ai été conçu,** dit Anthony.

**Un mois plus tard, nous avons tombé malade. Il a attrapé la grippe Espagnol. Sans vraiment comprendre, le bébé m'a immunisé contre le virus. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir ni que j'attendais son enfant. Une semaine à peine s'était passé depuis le diagnostic et une infirmière m'a annoncé qu'il a succombé pendant la nuit en même temps que sa mère**, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Contrairement aux autres vampires, je peux encore pleurer et je rougis comme quand j'étais humaine.

**Carlisle a écouté la dernière volonté de ma mère, Bella, faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour me sauver. Ma mère m'a dit de garder des forces pour toi et notre futur bébé, mais j'ai cru que je délirais. Avant que Carlisle me morde, j'ai dit que je t'aimais. Mes dernières pensées humaines étaient seulement pour toi,** dit Edward en me prenant dans ses bras.

Mes larmes qui étaient sur le point de tomber coulent maintenant en grosses gouttes sur mes joues. Edward les essuie tranquillement avec ses pouces. Je ne lui avais jamais raconté comment j'avais appris pour Anthony.

**J'ai deviné seule que je portais une vie. Je me sentais bizarre et j'ai immédiatement allumé. Après t'avoir perdu, j'ai failli abandonner et me laisser mourir, mais mon instinct de mère m'a dit ne pas lâcher. Tu étais encore en vie à travers celle que je portais. Mes parents ont vu que je voulais craquer, alors ils m'ont ramené à Seattle. Je suis native de cet état. Les Swan d'aujourd'hui sont les descendants de mes frères,** dis-je en m'égarant du sujet.

**Le shérif Charlie Swan est ton neveu ?** demande Carlisle.

**Oui, il était nommé en l'honneur de mon père Charles et sa fille en l'honneur de moi, elle s'appelle Marie Isabella**, dis-je.

**Pourrait-on continuer ? Je ne suis encore qu'une crevette ?**, dit Anthony en souriant.

J'ai **été là pendant 2 mois, mais la journée de mon 17****e**** anniversaire, je suis retournée à Chicago pour retrouver nos souvenirs. Le dernier souvenir de ma vie d'humaine est que je caressais mon début de bedaine et je racontais notre vie à notre fils. Je l'appelais 3****e****. Ensuite, j'ai senti une douleur au cou et tout est devenu noir,** dis-je en regardant Edward.

Edward pousse un soupir de désespoir. Je voyais la douleur dans ses yeux puisqu'il voyait clairement dans sa tête mon souvenir.

**Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma singer était mon âme-sœur. C'est moi qui lui aie enlevé la vie. J'étais dans la forêt avec Carlisle quand j'ai senti la plus sublime odeur. Elle m'était familière, mais elle m'était tellement envoutante et délicieuse que je n'ai pas pu résister de goûter. Quand j'ai senti son corps s'effondrer, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu mon nom sur la pierre tombale. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais tué mon âme-sœur. Je n'ai pas pensé vérifier si son cœur battait. J'ai retourné voir Carlisle et je l'ai supplié d'attenter à ma vie, mais il a refusé**, ajoute Edward.

**Voilà la raison de ton profond désespoir depuis les 90 dernières années, mon fils,** dit Esmé peinée.

**J'avais l'intuition que tu allais un jour reconnaître le bonheur, Edward. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai empêché quiconque de parler des Volturi devant toi, **dit Carlisle.

**Ensuite, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le bébé ? **demande Rosalie.

**Je me suis réveillée deux jours après en compagnie de Shirley. J'étais soulagée, mais surprise de sentir encore la vie en moi. Par Dieu sait quel miracle, j'ai été capable de porter le bébé à terme et d'accoucher naturellement**, dis-je.

**Elle n'a jamais été capable d'approcher un humain, ça lui levait le cœur. Elle a chassé les animaux comme si elle avait toujours fait ça. Le sang animal lui donnait des forces et donnait des nutriments au bébé. Quand Bella a accouché du bébé, c'était tellement humain. Elle l'a même nourri au sein comme n'importe laquelle mère ferait pour son nouveau-né, c'était de toute beauté. C'est quand elle a eu le bébé que ses yeux ont repris leurs couleurs initiales, soit bruns chocolats avec la couronne argent. Elle a recommencé à rougir et pleurer. Je croyais même qu'elle allait devenir humaine, mais non, ça s'est arrêté là,** dit Shirley.

**Quand les Volturi nous ont rencontré, ils ont cru que nous avons révélé le secret et vivait avec une humaine. Ils ont vérifié si elle était vraiment humaine avec une méthode pas très orthodoxe et l'ont classifié comme vampire rare,** dit Jean-Philippe. J'ai rougi en pensant à la rencontre avec Edward chez les Volturi. Je suis contente d'avoir su que c'était mon mari avec qui j'avais baisé incognito.

**Elle a le pouvoir qu'aucun immortel a. Avoir un enfant biologique. Les Volturi la considèrent comme le vampire le plus puissant. Elle est télépathe en plus,** dit Elzear.

**Elle peut en avoir d'autres ?** demande Rosalie.

**Oui, mais pas humain. Des demi-vampires puisque son âme-sœur est un vampire,** dit Carlisle. *_C'était donc ça les propriétés humaines de ce vampire rare,*_ pense Carlisle.

Je vais pouvoir avoir une autre enfant d'Edward. Mon cœur s'il battait encore s'emporterait. Mon mari est aussi estomaqué que moi. Il avait les yeux brillants quand je partageais mon souvenir avec lui de mon accouchement et le début de vie d'Anthony pendant que Shirley racontait.

**Mais il n'est pas demi-vampire, celui-là ?** demande Tanya.

**Bella et Edward étaient humains quand ils l'ont conçu, donc c'est un humain qu'elle a accouché. J'ai dû faire mon possible pour ne pas le tuer,** dit Shirley, honteuse.

**C'est pour cela qu'une vampire ne peut pas être transformé enceinte. Une chance sur deux que le bébé meure pendant la transformation et encore une chance sur deux que la mère ne le tue pas en naissant puisque le sang du bébé est aussi tentant que n'importe que lequel humain. Anthony a eu beaucoup de chances que Bella avait peur du sang dans sa vie humaine. Elle est devenue immunisée quand elle est devenue vampire,** dit Edward.

**Tu avais peur du sang, maman ?** demande Anthony.

**Oui. C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas aller voir ton père quand il était malade. Carlisle m'a trouvé dans les pommes à toutes les fois que je voyais des aiguilles ou sentais du sang,** dis-je en rougissant.

**J'ai une question : Quand il est devenu vampire ?** demande Emmett.

**Quand il a eu 17 ans, il a attrapé la tuberculose. Si je ne l'avais pas changé, il serait mort,** dis-je.

Je voulais continuer mon histoire, mais Edward m'interrompt par un grognement. Je le regarde perplexe.

**Il a développé la tuberculose des Halen. Fiston, en plus du physique des Halen. Tu as hérité de leur maladie. C'est ce qui a emporté mon grand-père et plusieurs de mes oncles,** dit Edward.

**De toute façon, j'avais prévu tôt ou tard de le changer. Je ne voulais pas assisté à la mort de mon fils. J'ai assez perdu son père. Étant donné que c'est son portrait, c'était comme si je perdais Edward deux fois. Pour le transformer, ça va vous paraître surprenant, mais je ne l'ai que croqué, mais je n'ai pas goûté,** ajoute-je.

**Pourquoi il a encore les yeux verts auréolé argent ? **demande Emmett.

**C'est Bella qui l'a transformé. C'est simplement ça, **dit Shirley.

**Non, j'ai voulu qu'il garde ses yeux verts et ça a été accompli. Je ne voulais qu'il ait les yeux rouges puisqu'il m'aurait levé le cœur, comme quand j'étais jeune vampire et que je passais devant le miroir. J'étais assurément malade,** dis-je.

**Le vampire le plus puissant a la volonté de faire réaliser des choses si elle le désire vraiment. Quand elle va être prête d'avoir un enfant, elle va tomber enceinte, mais pas avant. Elle a voulu que son fils ait les yeux verts comme son père dans le temps, il a gardé ses yeux verts. Quand Anthony a faim, ils assombrissent comme nous, les vampires végétariens, mais pas Isabella,** dit Elzéar

**Wow, rencontrer le vampire le plus puissant qui est en plus ma bru. Avoir en plus un petit-fils. Tout ça pour mon Edward, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse**, dit Esmé.

**Bella, Eddy est le chouchou d'Esmé,** dit Emmett, baveux.

**Non, Edward est mon premier fils. Jasper et Emmett se sont vite casés, alors j'ai pu établir une vraie relation entre mère et fils avec lui,** dit Esmé.

**C'est normal. Edward a toujours été proche de sa mère quand il était humain. Si je me souviens bien, c'est avec son père qu'il avait plus de difficulté à s'entendre,** dis-je.

**C'est normal. Il prenait les décisions à ma place et contredisait toujours mes choix,** ajoute Edward.

**S'il n'avait pas fait cela, nous nous ne serions jamais rencontrés, Ed,** dis-je.

**Je le sais, love**, dit Edward en avouant difficilement.

Edward explique ensuite son comportement des deux dernières semaines. Il était mystérieux puisqu'il ne voulait pas annoncer à sa famille qui j'étais avant d'avoir terminé notre correspondance. Il ne se montrait jamais quand Anthony venait chez les Cullen en raison que tout le monde aurait vu la ressemblance entre les deux vampires. Carlisle sait qu'Edward avait les yeux verts quand il était humain. Edward va chercher en un coup de vent son papier à lettre et les missives que je lui ai envoyé. Les miennes, je les porte toujours à l'intérieur de mon manteau. Avec l'encre, la plume et la chandelle.


	14. Chapitre 14 POV BELLA 2008

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 14.

Esmé dit qu'Edward a changé tout au tout dans son comportement. Il était dépressif et deux jours après, la vie brillait de nouveau dans son regard. Après notre premier baiser et notre premier rapport, Edward s'est sauvé à Chicago avant de pouvoir dire une explication à sa famille. Il est allé chercher le papier à lettre qui est resté à notre demeure qu'il possède encore. Quand il est revenu, il était joyeux, mais il était distant. Tout le monde lui posait des questions, mais il était parti à des années lumières.

**J'avoue que je suis contente que tu sois revenue dans sa vie. Je ne voulais pas le perdre**, dit Esmé en me prenant dans ses bras.

**Oui, je le sais, il m'a raconté ses intentions d'aller en Italie quand nous étions en chemin pour venir, ici,** dis-je.

Quand je repense à notre rencontre de cette après-midi, je ressens le même désir que quand j'ai lu sa missive ce matin. J'ignorais que j'étais autant insatiable. Je vérifie les pensées d'Edward et il a les mêmes pensées obscènes que moi. Je vois par contre mon fils qui n'aime pas nos pensées. Il se sent gêné de s'introduire dans notre tête.

**Carlisle, j'ai une question… C'est assez délicat…. Pourquoi est-ce que je trouve cela dur de … garder mes distances avec Bella**, demande Edward, gêné. C'est la première fois que je le voyais chercher autant ses mots.

**Je crois voir une question d'ordre sexuel là-dedans,** demande Emmett.

**Nous aussi, Emmett, mais on passe de commentaire, nous ! Tu sais très bien qu'Edward ne va jamais demander sa question de façon directe, mais de façon plus subtile. N'oublie pas qu'il a été élevé dans la haute société, donc le langage vulgaire n'était pas approprié,** dit Jasper.

**Le soulagement à la main était interdit, mon chéri,** dit Rosalie en pensant une ancienne scène où Emmet voulait qu'Edward se soulage pour se calmer les nerfs. Ça fait fâcher Edward plus que d'autres choses.

**Merci, Jasper. Je n'aurais pas pu répondre mieux moi-même,** dit Edward, reconnaissant. – **Rosalie, j'aurais aimé mieux que tu ne me rappelle pas ce jour. Aurais-tu oublié que je ne suis plus le seul télépathe,** dit Edward encore plus mal à l'aise. Il sait qu'Anthony et moi avons vu la scène.

**Bella est ta singer, ça tu le sais très bien. Edward, tu es aussi le sien. Alice a répondu à ta question tout à l'heure. Quand vous étiez humains, vous aviez la même tension. Pas étonnant qu'en devenant vampire, elle est 10 fois plus puissante. Si tu avais été l'humain et Bella, le vampire, tu aurais subi le même sort qu'elle. Je me souviens très bien de cette journée. Je t'ai vu passé devant des humains sans t'arrêter pour les sentir. Tu n'avais qu'elle dans la tête, alors c'est pour cela que tu as succombé. Tu n'as pas été capable de remordre un autre humain par la suite,** dit Carlisle.

**Donc on a à endurer encore pendant longtemps leurs pulsions toujours en hausse ?** demande Emmett.

**On t'a bien enduré pendant 20 ans toi et Rosalie et tu n'as jamais connu l'abstinence pendant 90 ans, **dit mon mari, sec.

**Je ne crois pas qu'un jour, ils vont arriver à se calmer. Deux singers comme couple, c'est assez rare. Habituellement, l'un des deux est une victime,** dit Carlisle. – **La tension va toujours être parmi eux,** ajoute Carlisle.

**Je pense que j'ai compris le message**, dit Rosalie.

Moi aussi et ça me ravit. Je ne suis pas prête à me tanner du corps d'Edward. Les idées perverses me parcourent dans mon cerveau.

**Bella, n'essaie pas de le tenter, alors qu'il l'est déjà,** dit Jasper en ressentant mes émotions.

**Prenez-vous une chambre, soulagez-vous et revenez quand vous êtes calmés,** dit Emmett.

Avant même que quelqu'un réplique, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward en direction de sa chambre. Les autres se demandent depuis quand Edward écoute Emmett. Anthony dit que les intentions d'Edward avaient été prévues avant même que Jasper et Emmett réplique.

Je n'ai pas pu suivre la suite puisque mon esprit était distrait par les caresses d'Edward qui étaient des plus aventureuses. Edward ne se gêne pas pour enlever ma robe avec une lenteur qui rend ma patience à terme. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de peau qu'il dégage. Les frissons sont exquis. Notre peau est tiède puisque nous sommes tous les deux vampires. Je me retrouve déshabillée bien avant que je réussisse à penser à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Il a toujours le même don pour mettre mon cerveau en pause. Je n'arrive plus à penser quand il promène ses lèvres sur mon corps en feu.

Il me dit en pensée qu'il me donne ce qu'il a envie de faire depuis que nous nous sommes revus. Il me procure des sensations intenses et des puissants orgasmes justes en s'amusant avec mes parties intimes. Quand je réussis à articuler un mot autre que son nom, je peux enfin le déshabiller. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je le vois, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer.

Notre fusion est encore plus intense que les autres fois. Il était très tendre par contre. Nous étions dans un endroit confortable, soit son sofa en cuir noir. J'ai aimé que ses mains se promènent sur mon corps en même temps que ses lèvres dans mon cou pendant notre fusion.

Une demi-heure à peine a passé depuis que nous avons pénétré dans la chambre. Edward me dit de me rhabiller. Il faudrait rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils viennent nous chercher. Edward ne met pas son veston ni sa cravate. Je ne mets pas mes souliers, mais seulement ma robe. Je fais par exprès pour oublier de mettre des sous-vêtements pour aguicher encore plus mon mari.


	15. Chapitre 15 POV Bella 2008

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 15.

Rendus en bas, les autres discutaient jovialement. Carlisle discutait de médecine avec ses collègues. Mes belles-sœurs parlaient de magasinage avec ma famille adoptive. Anthony parlait de jeu vidéo avec Emmett et Jasper.

**Edward, tu n'as pas remis ta cravate et ton veston, tu étais mignon. Tu avais l'air d'un parfait gentlemen,** dit Esmé, taquineuse.

**Je le suis toujours, Esmé, pas besoin d'habit pour utiliser la noblesse,** dit Edward en s'inclinant devant sa mère adoptive comme veut l'étiquette d'une bonne salutation digne de ce nom.

**Non, je ne lui ai autorisé à ne pas les mettre. Il a trouvé ça tellement dur de les porter toute la journée à notre mariage, mais le pire a été qu'il a été peigné par sa mère. Il a failli une douzaine de fois se décoiffer en passant ses mains dans les cheveux comme il fait d'habitude, **dis-je avec humour.

Je vois mon mari rouler ses yeux pour montrer son mécontentement. Il passe la main dans ses yeux par habitude, mais je le vois faire et je pars à rire, suivie d'Esmé. Il arrête son geste comprenant pourquoi nous rions.

**Très drôle, Bella,** dit Edward sarcastique. – **Tu n'as pas failli tomber plusieurs fois avec la traîne de ta robe de mariée, donc une où tu as atterri dans les bras du prêtre. Les autres fois, je t'ai empêché de tomber**, dit Edward pour se venger.

**Ma mère savait que j'étais maladroite, mais elle m'a fait porter en raison de la haute société la plus belle robe, mais aussi la plus longue**, dis-je pour me défendre.

Tout le monde rit de notre échange de souvenirs cocasses de notre mariage.

**C'était quand votre plus beau moment ? **demande Esmé.

**La nuit de noce,** dit Edward avec un regard séducteur. C'était la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour.

**Edward ! Tu es bien rendu obsédé,** dit Emmett.

**Une fois que je peux avoir le plaisir, je ne peux m'en passer, **dit Edward.

**La Berceuse de Bella a été mon plus beau moment,** dis-je les larmes aux yeux. – **Edward m'a composé une douce mélodie et il me l'a offert comme cadeau spécial en la jouant devant tous nos convives. C'était magnifique, **ajoute-je.

**Ça fait 90 ans que je ne l'ai pas joué. Je ne l'ai joué que pendant sa composition. Je t'ai montré le résultat devant nos convives. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te la rejouer après. Quand je suis devenu vampire, je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt de la jouer. Je l'ai composé pour toi, alors je n'ai pas voulu la partager à personne,** dit Edward.

**Veux-tu la jouer de nouveau pour moi ?** demande-je, suppliante.

**Oui, à une seule condition, rejoue celle que je t'ai inspirée,** dit Edward.

Edward veut que je joue la mélodie que je composais dans ma tête la journée de notre rencontre. Pendant la nuit, j'avais rêvé de son portrait et une douce composition m'est venue en rapport avec ma fascination que j'avais pour lui. Je lui avais raconté cela à nos tout-débuts. Ça me surprend qu'il s'en rappelle encore.

**Les souvenirs de ta présence dans ma vie sont les souvenirs humains que je garde encore intact. Je ne me rappelle pas avant notre première rencontre. Je ne me souviens qu'à partir de l'endroit où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, soit dans la chambre d'ami, la nuit de mon arrivée au manoir. Avant ça, il n'y a pas un souvenir qui est resté ou sont flous,** dit-il en me prenant la main.

Je m'installe sur le piano à queue comme j'ai fait dans le temps.

**Mon ange descendu du ciel pour venir me chercher est de retour, **dit Edward. – **C'est dans cette position que je l'ai vu pour la première fois en 1918,** ajoute Edward à la famille qui assistait sans dire un mot à notre échange.

Edward s'installe à son piano et joue ma berceuse. Les notes sont inscrites dans sa tête et il n'a pas besoin de partition. La même douceur que j'ai ressentie quand je l'ai entendu lors de notre mariage. Quand il termine la mélodie, j'ai les larmes aux yeux comme dans le temps. La mélodie me touche au plus profond de mon cœur.

**Merci, Ed, tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau de retour, **dis-je émue.

Pendant la berceuse, Anthony est venu me porter mon coffre de bois qui était dans sa voiture. Je sors ma flûte de Pan. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas jouées.

**J'ai toujours voulu l'entendre jouer, **dit Shirley.

**Je l'ai entendu seulement quand elle jouait ma berceuse,** dit Anthony.

**Chaque fois que je jouais après la naissance d'Anthony, j'entendais notre duo dans ma tête. Ça me faisait trop de peine, alors j'ai arrêté,** dis-je.

Je prends une grande respiration. Je ferme les yeux et je commence à jouer ma fascination pour Edward. Elle est douce et veloutée comme sa voix. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois les yeux émerveillés de mon mari.

**C'est en entendant cette merveille et en t'apercevant pour la première fois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Nous nous n'étions pas encore parlé, mais mon cœur me montrait qu'il était là pour la première fois de ma vie,** dit Edward.

**C'est quand j'ai vu ton portrait au musée de mes parents que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, **dis-je. Le souvenir parfaitement clair dans ma tête.

**Wow, l'amour au premier regard. Le véritable coup de foudre,** dit Esmé.

**De quel duo que tu parlais, maman ?** demande Anthony.

Je fais un signe de tête à Edward en lui demandant télépathiquement s'il est prêt à reproduire notre duo. Il acquiesce. J'entame mon autre mélodie qui est devenue la berceuse d'Anthony. Je l'ai composé en admirant les étoiles, couchée dans l'herbe. C'était bien avant la rencontre avec Edward ou la naissance d'Anthony. Le piano suit ma mélodie merveilleusement comme pour la première et unique fois jouée ensemble.

**Ma berceuse,** dit Anthony, ému, quand nous avons terminé.

**Oui, je l'ai composé un mois avant de rencontrer ton père. La mélodie est tellement douce que c'est normal qu'elle soit ta berceuse, mais elle me faisait mal quand je la jouais. C'est pour cela que j'ai arrêté quand tu as voulu que je cesse de te border,** dis-je. – **Je n'ai pratiquement plus joué par la suite,** ajoute-je.

**Mon inspiration est aussi partie quand je t'ai perdu. J'ai composé seulement celle-ci en 90 ans**, dit Edward en commençant une nouvelle mélodie. Elle est romantique.

**C'est ma mélodie. L'amour que je partage avec Carlisle a inspiré cette mélodie,** dit Esmé, toujours contente d'entendre sa mélodie.

**Je savais qu'Edward était compositeur, mais la berceuse de Bella était toute délicate et magnifique,** dit Alice.

**J'ai été voir Bella dormir quand elle était humaine et ça m'a donné l'inspiration de cette berceuse,** dit Edward.

**Quand tu venais dans ma chambre, **demande-je.

**Après que mes parents allaient dormir, soit vers les 23 heures. Je restais jusqu'à 2 heures du matin. Tu sais très bien que je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. 4 heures étaient en masse pour moi,** dit-il confiant.

Il ne m'avait jamais raconté où il avait eu l'inspiration de ma berceuse. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé lui demander après qu'il me l'a joué.

**Vous avez tous les deux beaucoup de talents, **dit Annie.

**Merci,** dis-je en même temps que mon époux.

**C'est dommage, personne de nous n'a pu voir leur mariage, **dit Alice, déçu.

**Moi oui, j'ai été invité. C'était magnifique et bien réussi. Tout le monde restait surpris quand il apprenait que les nouveaux mariés se connaissaient depuis deux semaines seulement. Leur amour a grandi rapidement et il est tout aussi puissant encore aujourd'hui, **dit Carlisle.

**Peut-être toi, mais pas nous, **dit Alice, boudeuse.

Edward me regarde avec un sourire. Il me demande mentalement si nous lui annonçons notre remariage. J'acquiesce de la tête. Il ajoute qu'il va lui demander lui-même.

**Alice, regarde le futur de Bella et moi dans les deux à trois prochains mois,** dit Edward.

Elle se concentre et après sa transe, je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller de plaisir. Edward et moi avons vu sa vision. Est-ce que je nous avais vus avec nos ensembles orignaux, soit ma robe et son habit ?

**Vous allez vous remarier à Noêl ? **dit Alice.

**C'est moi qui aie pensé à ce moment,** dis-je à Edward.

**J'ai pensé aux originaux,** dit Edward. Je le regarde avec un point d'interrogatoire dans le visage.

– **Ta robe et mon habit originaux, je les ai toujours, **ajoute Edward.

Je vais pouvoir me remarier avec ma robe de 1918. C'est moi qui n'en reviens pas. Edward a-t-il volontairement omis de me dire où ils sont. Est-ce que ma robe est ici dans sa chambre ? Le voir sourire de cette façon me confirme qu'il lit dans mes pensées et qu'il les a amenés ici. Quand ?

**Quand je suis allé à Chicago. J'ai vu ta robe de mariée et j'ai souhaité immédiatement me remarier avec toi, **dit-il en murmurant dans mon oreille.

Je voulais aller la voir avec lui, mais Alice me saute dans les bras. Ça lui avait pris 2 minutes pour réaliser ce que nous venions de lui dire. Elle veut organiser notre remariage.

**Oui, mais à une condition : fais ça simple, par pitié,** dis-je, suppliante. – **Je n'ai jamais aimé être le centre d'attention quand j'étais humaine et ça n'a pas changé en devenant vampire,** ajoute-je.

**Je ne veux pas avoir autant de monde que notre première fois. Nous avons laissé carte blanche à nos mères et nous nous sommes retrouvés avec 600 invités. Nos familles réunis, ça faisait 300. Les gens de la haute société, notre classe, 300 aussi**, dit Edward.

Je me rappelle comment Edward était gêné de jouer ma berceuse devant autant de monde. C'était une composition intime et personnelle.

Toute ma famille adoptive et celle d'Edward veulent participer à la préparation de notre remariage. Étant donné que nous allons être habillés comme en 1918, ça va être le thème du remariage. Tout le monde va être habillé de cette époque.

La fin de semaine passe généralement de cette façon. Nous planifions notre remariage. Nous allons chasser par groupe de deux. Edward et moi voulons nous retrouver seuls, alors nous avons parti de notre côté. Nous avons la même préférence, soit le puma. Edward chasse avec classe et moi, plus brutale puisque ça me permet de me défouler.

Après la chasse, nous allons toujours plus loin puisque nos instincts sont primitifs y compris nos pulsions. Nos corps s'attirent comme des aimants et je me retrouve sous lui aussi vite que l'envie arrive. Étant donné que je n'ai aucun sous-vêtement, je tente encore plus Edward.

La fin de semaine passe des plus rapidement possible. C'est avec réticence que je me décolle d'Edward le lundi matin pour me faire pomponner par Alice et Rosalie. Je suis leur Bella Barbie. Je suis la dernière à être préparée parce que les filles voulaient être sûres que j'ai encore du maquillage avant le début des cours. Les filles sont au courant qu'Edward et moi avons pulsions par-dessus pulsion et nous pouvons les empêcher d'arriver.

Les cours vont être longs surtout lui de biologie. Je suis à côté de lui. Edward voulait que j'embarque dans sa Volvo avec lui. Quand nous arrivons à l'école, tous les visages se tournent vers nous. Edward me tient fermement par la taille. Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory, deux filles jalouses de moi sont extrêmement en colère de voir Edward aussi proche de moi.

Elles bouillent de rage quand il me donne un baiser avant de partir à son cours. La journée se déroule de même jusqu'à l'heure du midi où nous assistons à une véritable crise de jalousie de Mike envers moi. Mike dit qu'Edward m'a manipulé pour que je le fréquente. Tout ce que je réponds à Mike est un baiser langoureux à Edward. Ça m'éveille tellement que j'aurais voulu plaquer Edward et le baiser sur le champ.

Edward m'a dit d'attendre à soir, car il a la mauvaise idée de dire à Emmett qu'il va être capable d'endurer la journée sans relations. Il s'est embarqué dans un pari. L'enjeu : assister à un striptease de ma part devant tout le monde sans craquer, s'il perd. Puisque je suis une personne très gênée et surtout que ça me tente pas de me déshabiller devant mes beaux-frères, ma pulsion se calme un peu.

Nous allons au cours de biologie main dans la main. Nous faisons un travail d'équipe. Ed fait par exprès pour me frôler. Cette fois, c'est lui qui me tente. Edward me dit les règles du pari. Il peut m'embrasser, me caresser partout, sauf les parties intimes. Mais toutes ses caresses me donnent des décharges d'envies, alors c'est dur de se retenir. J'ai tellement hâte de rentrer à la maison.

La gym est longue et quand nous revenons à la maison, à peine sorti de sa voiture, Edward vient m'accoter sur sa voiture pour me prendre dans ses bras pour m'embrasser fougueusement. Emmett s'éclaircit la gorge. Anthony dit que l'école est terminée, donc nous pouvons nous laisser aller. Il était là quand son père et Emmett ont parié.

Anthony se tient souvent avec son père quand je suis avec Alice et Rosalie. Le père et le fils ont très vite établi une bonne relation entre les deux. Leur bond est fort. Anthony se confie maintenant plus à son père. Étant donné que je n'ai jamais eu aucune attirance pour le sang humain, je ne pouvais pas conseiller mon fils. Edward a eu sa part de contrôle. Il a manqué de contrôle quand il m'a senti. Il a failli succomber quand il a vu dans les pensées des hommes vraiment méchants leurs intentions pas trop catholiques. Edward a résisté, mais pas Anthony. Le père et le fils ont tellement des similitudes dans leurs comportements que les autres vampires ont de la difficulté à croire qu'ils ne sont pas jumeaux. Leur bond est puissant puisqu'ils lisent touts les deux les pensées. Moi aussi, mais je ne suis capable de lire seulement un à la fois. Je dois me concentrer pour en lire plusieurs. Anthony et Edward sont le contraire. Ils entendent tout le monde et doivent faire des tries pour se contenter de quelques personnes.

Par exemple, Edward chasse volontairement toutes les pensées des filles qui ont des pensées obscènes avec lui. Il chasse aussi celle des garçons qui me zyeutent avec envies. Quand Emmett et Rosalie pensent à leurs prochaines nuits, Edward s'éclipse de leurs cerveaux pour leur laisser leur intimité.

Avec la permission d'Anthony, Edward m'amène dans sa chambre pour évacuer toute pulsion.

**J'ai trouvé vraiment ça dure de ne pas te faire l'amour ce midi,** dis-je, honteuse de l'avoir amené sur un chemin dangereux.

**Ma Bella, pas juste à midi que je voulais craquer. Toi, tu dois te concentrer pour entendre tout le monde, moi, c'est le contraire. Tous les gars te désiraient du regard dans ta tenue aguichante. Je voulais tellement leur montrer que tu es à moi,** dit Edward en me déshabillant.

**Ça t'apprendra à faire un pari avec Emmett. Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas capables de nous retenir,** dis-je.

**Je l'ai appris à mes dépens. Demain, si une pulsion arrive, nous allons pouvoir la libérer avant aujourd'hui, mais il va falloir être discret,** dit-il avec défi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lire dans sa tête à quoi il pense puisqu'il commence à devenir aventureux dans ses gestes. Comme d'habitude, je ne peux plus réfléchir à rien. Notre acte est toujours intense. Plus nous faisons l'amour, plus nous avons envie de le faire.


	16. Chapitre 16 POV Edward 2008

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 16.

Point de vue d'Edward.

Une semaine après notre officialisation, une nouvelle vague d'excitation arrive dans le lycée. Le bal de l'automne arrive et il coïncide toujours avec l'Halloween. Rosalie a hâte de montrer ses costumes aguichants. Cette année, elle veut se déguiser en Catwomen avec son costume en cuir vraiment moulant. Nous avons décidé de nous habiller comme à notre époque, soit les débuts des années 1900. Je vais adorer revoir ma femme dans l'une des ses anciennes robes. Elle veut mettre celle de notre rencontre en 1918. C'est une robe simple, mais non dépourvue de charme. Je veux aussi mettre mon ensemble de notre rencontre. Une chemise qui était courante à notre époque et un pantalon simple. Une chance que je n'étais pas habillé en militaire. C'était une tunique prêtée par l'armée américaine.

Jessica Stanley, la fille la plus fatigante du lycée, vient me voir. Je suis seul à la cafétéria puisque mon cours a terminé plus tôt que prévu. Depuis mon arrivée en soromore, elle tente de m'inviter. Je suis toujours ses avances et elle ne démord pas.

**Edward, tu sais que le bal est en fin de semaine. Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?** demande-t-elle, aguicheuse.

Si je devais choisir entre une fille de cette école ou Tanya de Dénali, je prendrais Tanya. La vampire du Dénali a des vrais talents d'aguicheuse contrairement à ces filles qui se pensent les plus belles. J'ai marié la plus belle créature sur cette Terre, alors toutes les autres sont fades.

**Non, j'y vais avec Bella, tu sais très bien qu'elle est ma petite amie, donc pourquoi tentes-tu ta chance ?** demande-je, tanné.

**Au cas où ça ne serait pas sérieux ?** demande Jessica.

**Pas sérieux ? Écoute-moi bien, petite garce. Je connais Edward depuis plus longtemps que toi. Nous sommes arrivés à l'orphelinat en même temps quand nous avons 14 ans. Nous avons immédiatement commencé à sortir ensemble. Nous nous sommes promis que quand nous serions réunis que nous allons nous marier. Les jumeaux ont été séparés. Mes parents adoptifs voulaient un gars et une fille. Edward a été envoyé dans une autre famille, soit les Cullen. Anthony et Edward sont des jumeaux identiques. Mon cœur est à Edward et il est mon âme-sœur,** dit Bella en modifiant notre couverture humaine en la rendant encore plus crédible.

Jessica est bouche-bée en entendant Bella me défendre. Je ne crois que son cerveau à arrêter quand Bella a prononcé le mot 'garce'. Bella a en plus ajouté un baiser rempli de pulsion. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas ralenti Lauren Mallaury et elle a tenté de me demander de l'accompagner au bal. J'ai dû l'éconduire aussi.

Bella a dû refuser trois avances : Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie et Tyler Crowley. Elle a annoncé à tous les trois qu'elle va avec moi. À la fin de la journée toute l'école savait que nous allons ensemble et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de nous séparer.

Anthony a eu plus de mal à trouver une raison valide. C'est évident qu'il est célibataire Anthony a demandé à sa tutrice Annie Tremblay de l'accompagner au bal. Elle a l'apparence de 23 ans. Personne ne sait que les Masen vivaient avec les Tremblay. Anthony et Bella vivent avec nous depuis nos retrouvailles. Anthony dit qu'une amie de la famille vient rendre une visite. Il lui a demandé de l'accompagner.

Quand Anthony et Bella se sont inscrits, c'est Shirley et Andrew qui se sont portés garants de Bella et d'Anthony. Ils sont majeurs. Ils disaient que leurs tuteurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés en ville. Ils pourraient être adoptés par d'autres. Ils étaient avec les Tremblay seulement en famille d'accueil.

Je voulais nous acheter un petit nid pour moi, Bella et Anthony. Je voulais avoir une vraie vie de famille, mais Esmé m'a dit d'attendre après les noces. Je commence à penser que notre nid va être un cadeau, mais je ne veux pas me faire de fausse joie, alors j'aime mieux de ne pas y penser. De plus, aucun moyen de le vérifier puisque toute la famille le cache y compris celle de Bella.

La semaine passe trop longuement avec moi et Bella qui ayons toujours les pulsions à la hausse. Les cours sont longs et nous avons dû aller nous soulager quelques fois pendant les pauses et sur l'heure du midi. Bien sûr, nous avons été taquinés par la famille en raison de notre manque de retenue. Alice n'aide pas les pulsions en habillant Bella vraiment sexy. Les gars la trouvent aguichant, moi compris. Avec les pulsions qui arrivent sans jamais prévenir, j'ai failli y sauter dessus plusieurs fois en biologie. J'ai par contre laissé mes mains allés pendant le film en biologie. On se fait un petit soulagement à la main qui aide momentanément à calmer les pulsions. On fait attention pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Lorsque la journée du bal arrive, j'attends avec impatience dans le salon. Habillé de ma chemise blanche avec dentelles et de mon pantalon de toile noir, je me sentais comme quand j'ai descendu les escaliers de bois du manoir le matin de la rencontre avec ma Bella. J'étais parfaitement à l'aise dans mon ensemble. Les humains vont penser que je suis revenu dans le passé. Je souris en voyant Emmett en Batman. Anthony en Zorro. Annie en lady des années 50. Alice en années 70 tout comme Jasper. Bella, dans sa magnifique robe bleu tendre de notre époque, resplendissait en descendant l'escalier. Je lui prends la main. Tel un parfait gentleman, je l'aide à descendre les dernières marches.

**C'est une bénédiction d'avoir l'apparition d'un tel ange devant les yeux, dis-je romantique. – J'ai l'impression d'être en 1918 quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois**, dis-je à ma femme.

Elle me contente de me sourire et d'acquiescer avec la tête. Personne ne chercher à répondre. Étant donné que j'ai appris les bonnes manières et Bella aussi, je lui ouvre toujours la porte avant qu'elle passe. La voiture et la maison. Je l'aide à monter et à descendre de ma voiture. Bella se laisse convoiter en me donner la main avec élégance. Mes bonnes manières sont rendus ma marque de commerce.

J'ai pu avoir une valse puisque j'en ai demandé une au DJ. Ma famille et la sienne sommes les seuls qui avons dansé puisque les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne connaissent pas la valse. Étant donné que nous étions peu de couple sur la piste de danse, nous avons pu aller dans de grands mouvements élégants.

Vu que nous sommes habillés comme à l'époque, Jessica et Lauren ont voulu nous humilier. Elles ont voulu se venger en raison que j'ai refusé leur invitation. Elles ont annoncé que nous avons préparé un numéro spécial. Que Bella et moi allons jouer une scène de Roméo et Juliette. Nous n'avons rien prévu du tout, mais nous avons rentré dans le jeu pour les avoir dans leurs propres humiliations. Roméo et Juliette est la pièce de théâtre que je connais par cœur et Bella aussi. Nous avons récité les vers de Roméo et Juliette en 1918 puisque c'est une histoire d'amour qui nous plaît à tous les deux. J'aurais été prêt à sacrifier ma vie quand j'ai cru que j'ai pris celle de ma bien-aimée. Un peu quand Roméo a perdu sa Juliette. L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre.

Nous avons donc joué la scène du balcon avec aisance. Elles ont forcé Bella à monter sur la mezzanine de la salle de réception. Sans une once de difficulté, j'ai monté à l'étage en utilisant simplement la corde à ma disposition en récitant les paroles de Roméo. La voix mélodieuse de Bella était de toute beauté avec les paroles de Juliette.

Annie a joué le rôle de la gouvernante pour faciliter notre défi. Nous l'avons relevé avec mention. Nous avons été applaudis au moment du baiser et à la fin. J'ai même descendu Bella dans mes bras après la scène. Bella est toute à fait à l'aise dans mes bras protecteurs. Avec ma force acquise de vampire, je trouve ma femme encore plus légère que quand j'étais humain. J'adore la prendre comme une jeune mariée. Je la sens détendue et en sécurité. Je ne la dépose rendus sur le plancher de danse puisque je souhaite retourner à la maison. Je n'ai envie qu'une seule chose. La déshabiller moi-même de sa belle robe, j'avais envie de le faire en 1918, mais nous étions que tout récemment fiancés.

Je voulais à l'époque garder ma Virtue intacte pour mon mariage. Ça été l'un des principes que je voulais faire. Être vierge à ma nuit de noce. Mon cousin William ne pensait pas de même. Il a couché avec plusieurs femmes sans être marié. Je n'avais pas son jugement. Il n'avait pas de croyances contrairement à moi.


	17. Chapitre 17 POV Bella 2008

90 ans plus tard.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier personnellement toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews. Je vous lis tous, même si je ne réponds pas toujours. Merci et bonne année 2010.

Partie 17

Point de vue de Bella

Deux mois plus tard, 25 décembre 2008.

Presque deux mois ont passé depuis le bal de l'automne où nous avons dû incarnés Roméo et Juliette. Après le bal, nous avons continué les préparatifs du remariage. C'est pendant une discussion sur l'heure du midi avec Alice que tout le lycée a appris que nous allons nous marier à Noël. Alice nous indiquait le plan de table qu'elle avait pensé pour mettre dans la maison des Cullen. On voulait le faire à l'extérieur, mais la neige nous a fait changer d'avis. Elle indiquait où les mariés devaient être. C'est à ce moment où Lauren voulait de nouveau séduire mon Edward. Elle s'est arrêté en attendant mon époux :

**Notre table à cadeau devrait être là. Proche de nous puisque je suis sûre que la mariée va vouloir les ouvrir immédiatement. N'est-ce pas, love ? Trop fouine pour attendre.**

**Oui, Ed. Nous n'avons qu'à les ouvrir pendant le banquet**, dis-je.

**Vous allez vous marier pour de vrai,** demande soudain Lauren derrière nous.

**Oui, c'était prévu à nos retrouvailles,** dit Edward en m'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres et un baiser dans le cou pour allumer mon désir.

**Ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air qu'il t'avait fait ?** demande Lauren.

**Edward est toujours sincère quand il fait une promesse. Quand il m'avait demandé ma main, il y a deux ans, c'était une vraie demande en mariage**, dis-je pour lui fermer le bec.

**Je me demande bien comment tu as lui demandé sa main ?** demande Emmett en défi à Edward.

**Je ne peux pas reproduire la scène en temps que tel puisque nous étions dans une clairière. Elle était assise sur une couverture et moi debout,** dit Edward en se levant debout. Il est prêt à relever le défi sans broncher.

Edward est entrain de me refaire ma demande en mariage. Pas celle que nous avons inventé pour notre couverture humaine, mais la vraie, celle de 1918.

**Voici les mots tels quels que j'ai prononcé, dit-il en prenant une grande respiration. - Je sais que ça ne fait que six heures, mais c'est comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours. Tu es celle que j'attendais sans le savoir. Tu es celle qui m'est destinée, mon âme-sœur. Sans toi, je ne suis que la moitié de moi-même. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi au moment que je t'ai vu dans la chambre d'ami. Isabella Marie Masen, acceptes-tu de m'épouser?** dit-il en mettant un genou en terre. **Je t'aime, Bella** envoie Ed télépathique.

Edward a volontairement enlevé le deux semaines à la fin de sa demande et changé mon nom original pour le sien.

**Oui, je le veux, Edward**, dis-je simplement. Je ne peux pas formuler ma vraie réponse à cause que j'avais mentionné que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui en voyant son portrait. **Je t'aime aussi, Ed.**, ajoute-je télépathique.

Pas juste notre famille a assisté à la redemande d'Edward, mais tout le lycée au complet. J'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement que je sentais l'amour d'Edward. Après ce midi, des rumeurs ont couru dans l'école. Nous nous marions en raison que nous avons été forcés par nos parents. La meilleure rumeur est le monde croit que je suis enceinte. C'est vrai que je peux tomber enceinte de nouveau, mais je ne crois pas que je reviendrais à l'école si j'étais enceinte. Les bébés demi-vampires se développent a une vitesse rapide. Ça ne prendrait pas 9 mois pour accoucher. Je reviendrais sûrement si nous sommes en fin d'année.

Je n'ai pas cherché à nier ou à confirmer les rumeurs. Je portais ma bague de fiançailles avec fierté. Mon alliance était avec celle d'Edward sur le coussin. Ça faisait bizarre de ne pas avoir l'alliance. Je ne me sentais pas mariée.

À partir d'aujourd'hui, ça va retourner à la normale. Je vais redevenir l'épouse d'Edward, même au lycée. Je vais porter le nom de mon époux, soit Isabella Masen-Cullen. Je veux garder le Masen pour me souvenir de mon premier mariage avec mon âme-sœur. Anthony veut porter désormais aussi le Cullen dans son nom comme son père.

J'attends le début de la musique avec impatience. J'étais de retour dans ma robe de mariée, la même que j'ai porté en 1918. Alice m'a coiffé et maquillé comme à l'époque. Je me sentais nerveuse, pas autant qu'à mon premier mariage. J'étais craintive en raison que je savais que j'allais faire l'amour pour la première fois durant ma nuit de noce. J'ignorais comment je devais me comporter. En fin de compte, ça bien été puisque j'en redemande encore aujourd'hui,

Mon père Charles Swan est malheureusement absent pour m'escorter cette fois. Mon fils s'est porté volontaire pour ce geste. Au lieu de l'entrée nuptiale, c'est ma berceuse jouée par Annie Tremblay, ma mère adoptive. Alice, Rosalie et Shirley sont mes demoiselles d'honneur. Emmett et Jasper sont les témoins de mon époux. Carlisle préside la cérémonie civile.

Au lieu du traditionnel 'Jusque la mort vous sépare', ça été remplacé par 'aussi longtemps que vous vivez, soit pour l'éternité'. En remplacement du repas du souper, nous avons débouché les cadeaux de nos trentaines de convives. Seuls quelques vampires normaux étaient présents. Nous les avons avertis de ne pas chasser près du village de Forks. Le remariage s'est vite passé et nous avons découvert à minuit le cadeau d'Esmé et de Carlisle, soit un manoir identique à celui de Chicago. Tout a été copié. Le piano qui a été originalement acheté par Edward en 1915 est toujours à Chicago.

Nous allons pouvoir vivre en famille avec Anthony, mais près des Cullen. Le manoir est à 10 minutes de course vampirique de la Villa des Cullen. Notre soirée de noce a été simplement entre moi et Edward puisqu'Anthony avait continué de festoyer avec Emmett. Les vampires ne boivent pas de boissons, mais ils peuvent quand même s'amuser.

Comme voyage de noce, Edward m'a amené à Chicago deux jours avant d'aller sur l'île Bella puisque les maris Cullen offrent traditionnellement une île à leur femme dans les Caraïbes. Esmé, Alice et Rosalie ont déjà leurs propres îles. La mienne a été achetée depuis que j'ai accepté de remarier Edward. L'Île Bella est magnifique. Le paysage tropical est à coupé le soufflé. L'océan est profond. Je sens même des animaux sur l'île, donc on va pouvoir chasser sans problèmes.

Je passe deux semaines de rêve avec mon époux. Seuls et isolés des autres, je ne pouvais demander mieux pour être avec lui. C'est vrai que nous pouvons laisser court à nos envies dans la villa des Cullen, mais nous savons très bien que les vampires ont les oreilles sensibles et ils nous entendent quand nous passons à l'acte. Nous pouvons avoir relation par-dessus relations sans jamais nous fatiguer ni se faire interrompre. Ce qui est arrivé souvent quand nous étions chez Edward. Nous avons réalisé un de mes fantasmes, soit chassés en tenue d'Adam et Ève.

Alice nous a appelés quand la deuxième semaine a été complétée. Nous avons raté le début de la rentrée du troisième semestre, mais ça ne nous dérangeait pas. Edward voulait que nous ayons deux semaines de Lune de Miel et c'était gare à eux s'ils osaient venir nous déranger. Edward est assez mauvais caractère quand le monde le fait changer ses plans ou le tanne. Il était déjà d'humeur massacrante quand les projets étaient changés à la dernière minute quand il était humain et je crois que ça a empiré quand il est devenu vampire. Il dit que sa patience a été épuisée un an après notre séparation. Il n'est plus capable de la retrouver. Il se fâche par contre seulement après sa famille, mais jamais avec moi. Esmé dit qu'il a un peu moins d'excès de colère depuis que je suis revenue dans sa vie.

Nous rentrons donc à la maison et nous reprenons notre routine. Nous trouvons le début des classes difficiles puisque pendant que nous étions seuls, nous n'avons pas besoin de retenue. Nous tentons de résister jusqu'à la fin de la journée, mais au pire, un petit soulagement entre deux cours, ça aide à nos pulsions.

Nous n'aurions jamais cru que le destin de notre fils allait changer à jamais. Depuis 72 ans que mon fils est seul et il a toujours refusé les avances des filles autant vampires qu'humaines. J'espérais un jour qu'il tombe amoureux, mais pas de cette façon. C'est arrivé trois mois après notre lune de miel, soit en fin de mars 2009


	18. Chapitre 18 POV Isa 2009

90 ans plus tard

Petite note de l'auteur: La suite a été inspirée par le film 'Twilight'. J'avais commencé à emprunté plus l'histoire de Mme Meyer, mais j'ai remodifié dans les chapitres suivants.

Partie 18

Point de vue d'Isa.

Le lycée de Forks. Pour certains, c'est le destin d'être dans le même établissement scolaire que ses parents et ainsi de suite. J'espère pour moi que c'est une échappatoire. Un moyen de commencer une nouvelle vie sans problèmes.

Je m'appelle Marie Isabella Swan. Je suis la fille du chef de Police de Forks, Charlie Swan et Renée, une enseignante à l'école primaire de Phoenix. Mes parents se sont mariés jeunes et ils ont très vite divorcés. J'ai grandi à Phoenix avec ma mère, mais depuis quelques jours, j'ai décidé de venir vivre avec mon père pour laisser une liberté à ma mère et à son nouveau mari.

En réalité, c'est pour me sauver de mon ancien lycée. J'ai été le rejet de mon ancienne école. La fille du directeur m'a mis à dos l'école en entier. Elle s'est mise dans la tête qu'elle voulait ma mort. Elle a tenté par tous les moyens que je me donne la mort. Elle est dans toutes les organisations de l'école et a inventé mille-et-une rumeurs fausses me concernant.

En changeant de lycée, j'espère pouvoir passer incognito et finir mon année scolaire normalement. À cause des plans pour me ruiner la vie, ça a affecté mes notes et mon moral. Résultat : je dois suivre un psychologue à tous les fins de classes pour évaluer mon état psychologique pour être sûr que je ne suis plus dépressive ou suicidaire.

La fille a bien failli réussir son coup en voulant que je me donne la mort. Elle a influencé mon amie et elle l'a monté contre moi. Tous les secrets que je lui avais dits ont été révélés à l'école au complet. Une chance que je n'ai pas eu de béguin pour un garçon de l'école. J'ai été traité de garçon manqué, de lesbienne, mais la pire a été de fausses couches ratées. Elle a dit que j'ai été une erreur et que c'est de ma faute que mes parents se sont séparés et que mon père ne veut jamais de moi. C'est faux, c'est que je déteste Forks, mais je vais devoir aimer ça puisque je vais aller vivre là.

Tout l'avant-midi se passe tranquillement. J'ai eu gym direct en rentrant et je me suis ridiculisée en assommant un garçon avec un ballon de Volley-Ball. Il n'a pas l'air de ne pas trop m'en vouloir. Je suis une nature très maladroite. Je tombe partout en me barrant dans mes pieds. Ensuite, j'ai eu physique. J'aurais pu avoir celle avancée si j'avais réussi à tenir mes notes. Sur l'heure du midi, je me suis fait trois ou quatre connaissances. Le gars que j'ai assommé, Mike Newton, me suit partout. Une brunette comme moi, Jessika Stanley était aussi avec moi à mes deux cours.

C'est pendant une discussion quelconque que je vois arriver les plus sublimes personnes que je n'ai jamais vu. Je les vois arriver par la fenêtre de la cafétéria.

**Qui sont-ils ?** demande-je à ma voisine, soit Jessica Stanley.

**Les Cullens, les enfants adoptifs du Docteur Cullen et de sa femme Esmé. Ils habitent ensembles et sortent ensembles,** dit-elle.

Je vois une belle blonde avec un gars bâti solidement. Ils marchent côte à côte.

**La blonde des magasines, Rosalie Hale sort avec Emmett Cullen, le gars baraqué,** continue Jessika.

Je vois un autre couple, soit une petite noire et grand blond. La fille tient le gars par la main tandis qu'il tient son plateau.

**Le blond, Jasper est le jumeau de Rosalie sort avec Alice Cullen, la petite noire. Elle est vraiment bizarre,** continue Jessika.

Je vois ensuite entrer un troisième couple. Contrairement aux autres, le gars aux cheveux bronze tient par la taille une jolie brunette. Elle a ma grandeur et pourrait passer pour ma jumelle si mes cheveux seraient un peu plus foncé et aussi brillants qu'elle.

**Ça, c'est Edward Cullen. Magnifique, mais jusqu'au début des classes en septembre, il n'était pas approchable. Elle, elle arrive et paf, trois mois après, nous apprenons qu'ils se sont mariés à Noël dernier. Elle, c'est Isabella Masen-Cullen,** dit Jessika. Il a dû lui refuser souvent ses avances pour qu'elle soit jalouse d'elle.

Je vois ensuite arriver le dernier Cullen. Il est identique au dénommé Edward avec les cheveux cuivre. Il est le plus magnifique dieu que je n'ai jamais vu.

**C'est qui lui ?** demande-je.

**Ça, c'est Anthony Masen-Cullen. Il a commencé à porter le nom Cullen quand il a appris qu'il est le jumeau identique d'Edward. Il a fréquenté la famille adoptive d'Isabella avant. Il est beau à croquer, mais comme son jumeau, il refuse toute avance. Ne perds pas ton temps à vouloir le fréquenter,** dit Jessika pour me faire perdre toute envie.

**Je n'en ai pas le besoin,** dis-je.

Je dois penser à remonter mes résultat avant de penser à m'investir dans une relation. J'ignore pourquoi, mais cette famille m'attire l'attention. Ils ont tous le teint blanchâtre. Lequel est le plus beau ? La blonde parfaite ou les jumeaux identiques. Le dénommé Anthony, je le trouve vraiment fascinant et je ne peux ne pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Je pique un fard quand je vois qu'il me regarde. Ses yeux sont sombres comme tout le reste de sa famille. Seule Isabella a le regard plus clair.

Quand la cloche sonne, je vais à mon cours d'Anglais. Je vais à la seule place disponible qui se trouve être à côté du dieu Anthony en personne. Quand je passe devant le courant d'air, je le vois se tendre. Je manque de tomber quand je me bloque les pieds dans un sac à dos. J'ai le don d'attirer l'attention que je ne veux pas.

Le cours a été long puisque je me sentais regarder par mon voisin de pupitre. Son regard est sombre et dangereux, mais je le trouve quand même fascinant. Avant même que la cloche sonne, mon voisin est déjà parti.

Après le cours d'Algèbre, je vais à mon rendez-vous chez le psychologue et porter ma liste de signature des professeurs à la secrétaire. Je vois Anthony discuter avec cette dernière. J'entends vaguement parler de changer son cours d'Anglais avec un autre. Si c'est moi qui suis son problème, j'aimerais bien savoir la raison. La session de psychologie est longue et déroutante de me confier à un nouveau thérapeute.

Durant toute la semaine, je cherche le dénommé Anthony et il n'est nulle part. Seul le reste de sa famille est présente et ils me regardent drôlement. Je trouve cela bizarre.


	19. Chapitre 19 POV Edward 2009

90 ans plus tard.

Partie 19.

Point de vue d'Edward

3 mois que je me suis remarié avec mon âme-sœur. Aujourd'hui, une nouveauté dans les étudiants, une nouvelle élève attire l'attention de tous les autres. Les gars voient leur future petite-amie ou conquête tandis que les filles veulent hausser leurs popularités en fréquentant l'attraction.

Ça me rappelle quand Bella est arrivé avec sa famille dans mon école. Tous les gars la trouvaient craquante et sexy, mais je suis le seul qui a attiré son attention.

Quand je vois la nouvelle pour la première fois sur l'heure du midi, j'ai l'impression de voir Bella quand elle est humaine, maladroite et timide. C'est normale que je vois Bella dans la nouvelle, c'est son arrière petite nièce.

Contrairement à ma femme dont je lis les pensées aussi facilement que ses dires, je ne suis pas capable de déchiffrer ceux de la nouvelle. C'est assez déroutant. Mon fils trouve cela aussi. C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Ma Bella trouve cela normal d'avoir une vie privée.

J'ai souri quand Jessica Stanley nous a décrit à notre entrée. Elle en veut encore à ma femme d'être revenue dans ma vie. J'aimerais bien lui dire ma façon de penser à cette pimbêche en lui disant que je suis fidèle à ma Bella depuis que je l'ai rencontré en 1918. Je ne peux pas répliquer sinon ça exposerait notre famille vampire et nous devrions déménager. Si j'ai bien compris le raisonnement de Carlisle, ça serait dans 4 ans que nos quitterons Forks. J'ai envie d'aller à l'université de Chicago pour revivre dans le manoir familiale avec ma femme. Je veux tenter de suivre un cours de médecine et je veux pratiquer, ça va être la première fois. Avant, je n'avais aucun intérêt.

Pendant le midi, j'ai dû surveiller les pensées de Jasper. Il a voulu relever le défi de ne pas se nourrir pendant 2 semaines. Nous l'avons tous relever. Jasper a toujours eu plus de difficulté à accepter notre régime alimentaire. Le frère et la sœur adoptive de Bella sont aussi absents puisqu'ils ne se sentaient pas aptes à affronter les humains aussi affamés.

Quand la cloche sonne une première fois, ça me ramène à la réalité. Bella et moi allons à notre cours de Biologie avancée. J'ai truqué le système pendant le début du 3e semestre. J'ai changé mon horaire pour être avec celui de ma femme. Seul le cours de biologie a resté à sa place puisque nous l'avons déjà en commun.

J'envoie un 'à tantôt' à la famille. Je pars avec ma femme. Je la tiens toujours par la taille. Je suis encore plus possessif depuis que je me suis remarié. Je n'aime pas l'esprit tordu des autres étudiants.

Un cours plate s'annonce puisque le professeur nous fait visionner un film. Dans la noirceur totale, j'en profite pour caresser les courbes de ma femme. Les caresses s'intensifient et nous nous laissons aller à nos pulsions. Nous nous soulageons vite faits à la main, mais c'est toujours agréable de se faire un plaisir mutuel. Après notre soulagement, je garde ma main autour d'elle. Nos deux bancs sont collés un après l'autre. Belle s'est appuyée sur mon torse et savoure notre étreinte. Étant donné que la salle de cours est dans la noirceur, aucun étudiant n'a vu notre approche intime et notre proximité. Nous vampires avons la vue parfait comme dans le jour que dans le noir. Je plonge mon nez dans sa chevelure pour respirer son odeur si envoutante. Son odeur est une drogue pour moi. J'ai besoin de la sentir tout le temps.

Je me laisse aller dans ma tête avec une nouvelle composition. Je veux faire une mélodie représentant notre couple et une pour mon fils. Dans ma tête, j'entends les notes de mon piano et je fais des arrangements musicaux.

** Edward ! Allez, écoutes-moi !** m'envoie Bella télépathiquement en me sortant de mes pensées. Elle a même été obligée de rajouter un coup dans les côtes rapides pour que je revienne à moi. Sa voix était paniquée.

** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, love ?** demande-je toujours télépathiquement.

**Je vérifiais dans les esprits de le famille pour voir si leurs cours étaient plus intéressants quand je suis arrivée à celui d'Anthony.** dit-elle inquiète.

Je vérifie moi-même l'esprit d'Anthony quand je vois ses plans diaboliques destinés à tuer sa voisine, soit la nouvelle. Dans son esprit, je vois clairement comment il trouve l'odeur attirante.

**Oh non ! Notre fils a rencontré sa singer. J'ai eu la même sensation quand j'ai senti ton odeur humaine en étant vampire. Je dois le sortir de là.** dis-je en me levant. Je donne un baiser rapide à ma femme.

Le prof m'a vu que je suis rendu auprès de la porte et vient à ma rencontre. Je lui dis que j'ai eu un message texte de la part de mon jumeau. Il a eu un malaise pendant son cours et je dois le retrouver à la sortie des classes. Je demande la permission de partir immédiatement puisque mon jumeau est dans l'une des bâtisses à l'extrême opposé.

Après l'autorisation, je pars retrouver Anthony. Les vampires savent quand les cloches vont sonner, donc je m'accote sur le mur et je vérifie l'esprit d'Anthony. Il se dit qu'il va être capable d'attendre une heure ou deux.

Mon fils se livre un véritable combat avec son démon. J'ai déjà eu à combattre le mien, mais pas dans ces circonstances. Quand nous rencontrons notre singer, il est quasi impossible de gagner la partie. Nous sommes chanceux que la nouvelle est encore en vie. Ça ne me prit même pas 10 minutes après avoir sentir l'odeur humaine de Bella que j'avais déjà mes crocs rentrer dans sa gorge. 5 minutes à peine et j'ai senti son corps se ramollir et c'est là que j'ai cru que je l'avais tué, mais j'avais plutôt commencé sa transformation en vampire.

Mon fils combat pour nous, sa famille. Anthony ne veut pas que nous ayons honte de lui. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à mon fils s'il perde son combat contre sa nature. Nous ne pouvons jamais prévoir le combat, ni le gagnant.

Je me prépare à fermer mes oreilles pour le son de cette cloche criarde et dure pour les oreilles des vampires. Quand je vois Anthony franchir à peine le cadre de porte, je le prends par le bras et l'amène à l'extérieur. J'utilise toute ma force pour l'amener dans la forêt. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai besoin de ma force, mais je l'utilise au cas où Anthony résisterait.

Quand nous sommes loin de la vision humaine, je pousse mon fils contre un arbre et j'appuie fermement la main sur son torse. Je le somme de calmer ses pulsions meurtrières. Ce n'est pas à l'âme de mon fils, mais plus à son démon.

Je reste une heure avec lui sans parler. J'avais averti Bella de dire à notre professeur que je vais être absent en raison d'un problème familial. S'il y a quoi que ce soir, je suis dans la forêt. Je reste toujours proche pour la protéger. Je sais qu'elle est capable de se défendre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être protecteur.

**Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Anthony ?** demande-je à mon fils 15 minutes avant la fin de la journée.

**Je vais tenter de changer mon horaire. Si je ne suis plus avec elle, ça va être plus facile**, dit-il confiant.

**C'est quoi ton plan de rechange si ça ne marche pas ?** demande-je.

**Je vais partir en Alaska quelques temps pour me calmer et pour réfléchir, **dit-il plus raisonnable.

**C'est un bon plan, mais je veux que tu saches une chose. Ne pars pas loin de nous longtemps, ta mère et moi allons trouver cela vraiment durs, **dis-je.

Je vais conduire mon fils au secrétariat pour son premier plan. Quelques minutes à peine qu'Anthony a rentrées dans le bureau surchauffé que la nouvelle rentre à son tour. Je pars pour aller le chercher quand il sort dans un coup de vent en grommelant quelque chose à la secrétaire. La nouvelle le regarde sous le choc.

Les yeux d'Anthony sont aussi d'un vert foncé, presque aussi noir que quand je suis affamé. Mieux ne pas nous truster avec les yeux foncés de même.

Anthony me dit qu'il doit partir immédiatement. Nous échangeons nos clés de voiture. Ma Volvo a le réservoir plein tandis que sa Ferrari est due pour se remplir. Je lui dis bonne chance en faisant une accolade et de bien réfléchir à ses prochaines actions.

J'ai la lourde tâche d'annoncer à la famille que mon fils est partie réfléchir en Alaska. Bella qui est une mère poule va trouver ça difficile d'être séparée de son fils. Il est avec elle depuis qu'il est né. Ils ont été séparés seulement quelques jours quand il a eu sa rébellion. Esmé n'aime pas voir la famille se disperser. Elle sait comment Anthony est important pour nous.

Alice prétend qu'il ne va partir qu'une semaine de temps. Il ne va pas être capable de se tenir loin de nous et de la nouvelle. Cette Alice doit avoir eu une vision des prochains évènements, mais elle refuse de nous le dire. Elle traduit la bible en latin pour éviter que nous voyions la vision. Dans ces moments, nous aimerions bien avoir vu la vision en même temps qu'elle.


End file.
